El Secreto del Convento
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Sydney y Nigel aprovechan un cursillo para realizar otra de sus búsquedas, qué nuevo misterio se traen entre manos? Cambiada clasificación por capítulo algo sangriento. ¡COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Margaret hacía su labor sentada al calor de la chimenea. Junto a ella, la pequeña Sarah jugaba con una muñeca que su padre le había regalado al volver del frente. Había sido duro pero, al fin, la guerra había terminado. Pronto podrían salir de aquel Convento y regresar a su hogar.

-Mami, ¿me lees un cuento?

Margaret sonrío.

-Claro, cariño, vamos a tu cuarto y…

Fue entonces cuando llegó. Margarte se mostró alegre y se acercó pero, en ese preciso instante, vio brillar la punta del puñal.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?

-Lo sé todo.

-¡Mami, mami!, ¿qué ocurre?

-¡Cielos!, ¡NO!

Un aterrador grito se oyó por todo el Convento. Luego, de pronto, volvió a reinar el silencio.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

-Bueno- Nigel dejó las maletas en el suelo-, Convento de Santa María, aquí es.

-Te veo muy animado.

-Lo estoy. Nada menos que quince días tranquilos, sin reliquias, sin persecuciones… única y exclusivamente enseñando.

Sydney sonrió

-Más o menos, me he enterado de que es posible que aquí se encuentre una interesante colección de joyas.

-¿Nada peligroso?- El británico se mostró receloso.

-No, simplemente veremos si es verdad. Si la encontramos, será fantástico, pero, si no damos con ella, tampoco pasará nada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no hay nadie en el ejército que esté detrás de estas joyas?, ¿ni ningún otro cazador de reliquias?

-Eso es.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso.

Sydney sonrió divertida. La verdad es que el pobre Nigel bien se merecía unos días de tranquilidad. Cruzaron la calle y se encaminaron a la entrada. Todo el Convento se encontraba rodeado por una enorme verja negra, dando al conjunto un aspecto bastante tenebroso. El Convento de Santa María era ahora un internado de estudios secundarios. Varios jóvenes estaban dispersos por el jardín vigilados atentamente por unos cuantos curas y monjas. Sydney apretó el timbre y una monja se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días, soy Sydney Fox y él es mi asistente, Nigel Bailey.

-¡Ah!, ustedes deben ser los que viene a dar el cursillo de arqueología, ¿no?- Dijo la monja.

-Más o menos- sonrió la cazatesoros.

La monja les invitó a pasar y les condujo al edificio. Les enseñó las aulas y la Capilla.

En el primer piso están las habitaciones de los internos y en el segundo las de los profesores. Ahora llevarán sus cosas a sus cuartos.

Se encontraban en el Claustro, la verdad era que el lugar era enorme. Sydney alzó la vista y de pronto se percató de que un hombre y una niña le observaban desde una ventana del tercer y último piso. El hombre se desplazó hacia la izquierda y se asomó a otra ventana para verla mejor. La profesora sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-Syd, vamos.

La voz de su asistente le devolvió a la realidad. Volvió a mirar hacia el tercer piso. El hombre se había marchado.

Se instalaron en las habitaciones. A pesar de ser un centro mixto, no dejaba de ser un lugar de religiosos, así pues, las habitaciones de las mujeres estaban en el ala izquierda y las de los hombres, en la derecha. En los otros dos lados había salones, bibliotecas y, como no, una pequeña Capilla. Era la hora de comer, la hermana Clarice, que era la que les había abierto la puerta, les condujo al comedor, situado en el subsuelo.

-Después de comer ya tenemos la primera clase, ¿alguna vez te has enfrentado a niños de 15 años?- dijo Nigel divertido mientras ojeaba el horario que le habían dado instantes antes.

-Presiento que será peor que esas persecuciones de las que antes hablabas- suspiró Sydney

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo sumamente enorme que es este sitio?- susurró el inglés, su jefa asintió.

-Los estudiantes les observaban con curiosidad y admiración desde las mesas donde se encontraban comiendo.

-¡Eh, mira!, esos son los del cursillo- decían.

El curso lo habían organizado los profesores de Historia Antigua, Historia del Arte, Lenguas Clásicas y Religión. Les había parecido interesante para los alumnos y lo cierto era que a éstos les hacía mucha ilusión.

El Auditorio estaba repleto, algunos alumnos de otras asignaturas no habían querido perderse el evento. Sydney comenzó a hablar ante la maravillada mirada de los niños. Desde la primera fila, Nigel se encargaba de las diapositivas y las transparencias.

-Como podéis ver, la cerámica de unos y otros no es tan diferente- decía Sydney- pero distinguimos a qué pueblo pertenece gracias a estos grabados… Nigel...

El británico se levantó y subió al escenario, había llegado su turno.

- Es sencillo- dijo-. ¿Veis este símbolo de aquí?


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

- ¿Hemos acabado ya?- Sydney se dejó caer en una butaca. Nigel, a su lado, ojeó el horario.

- Ajá- asintió-, hasta mañana no hay más. En fin, no ha ido tan mal, ¿no?

- Son unos chicos muy atentos, se ve que les gusta… pero sólo a ti se te ocurre preguntar si tenían alguna duda.

- Mujer, es lo que se suele hacer.

- Creí que me moría al ver tanta mano alzada- continuó Sydney, sonriente.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

- En cuanto llegue a la habitación, pienso darme una ducha que…- decía Nigel, pero su jefa le interrumpió.

- ¿Y si empezamos a buscar las joyas?

- Bueno… era otra opción- La voz del británico sonó poco convencida.

- Le preguntaremos a la hermana Clarice si sabe algo- continuó diciendo Sydney-, o si tienen algún libro donde podamos encontrar algo sobre ellas.

- De acuerdo, voy a buscarla.

Mientras, Sydney curioseaba por el bajo. No podía entrar en las aulas, así que entró en la Capilla a ver si algo atraía su atención. Encontró una puerta, la cruzó y apareció en el Claustro. Sin poder evitarlo, miró al tercer piso. Allí estaba otra vez el hombre, observándola desde una ventana del ala izquierda.

- ¡Ah! Estabas ahí- exclamó Nigel.

La cazadora de reliquias se giró, su asistente y la hermana Clarice estaban allí.

- Es un Claustro Hermoso, ¿verdad?- dijo la monja

- Lo es- asintió Sydney-. Por cierto… ¿qué hay en el tercer piso?

-¿En el tercero?- se sorprendió la monja- Nada, está en ruinas.

-En… ¿en ruinas?- Nigel mostró su interés, tal vez por ahí pudiesen encontrar algo.

-Sí, no dejamos a nadie acercarse puesto que es muy peligroso. En fin, tengo que irme a dar clase, con su permiso…- La hermana Clarice se despidió y se fue.

-¿Cuánto de peligroso será?- meditó Nigel

-¿Le has preguntado por las joyas?

-Ah, sí. No sabe nada, pero dijo que, durante los últimos años de la Guerra de Secesión, algunas familias adineradas fueron acogidas aquí mientras se arreglaban sus viviendas. En unos libros se anotaban las familias y todas sus pertenencias, así que podemos empezar por ahí.

-¿Dónde están esos registros?

-Pues no lo sabe, pero apuesto que, si no los ha visto, es porque están en el tercer piso.

-Puede ser, vayamos a curiosear un rato.

Comenzaron a subir. En el segundo piso habían colocado una puerta para que nadie continuase el ascenso.

-Tiene que haber una forma de subir- dijo Sydney-. Antes, en el Claustro, vi un hombre en la ventana del tercer piso. Ha tenido que subir por algún sitio.

-¿Un hombre?, ¿tienen un hombre escondido ahí?

-Tal vez no sepan que está- dijo Sydney- puede ser un vagabundo… aunque parecía bien vestido.

-Sólo espero que no sea un cazarreliquias rival o se acabó la paz.

Sydney sonrió mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Por fin cedió.

-Vamos, camina con cuidado.

Nigel siguió a su jefa.

Lo cierto era que el tercer piso se hallaba en un estado ruinoso. El suelo parecía que se iba a romper a cada paso que daban y por todas partes había tablones y vigas sueltas que les obstaculizaban el camino.

-¿Cómo es posible que esto esté así y los otros pisos estén perfectamente conservados?- se extrañó Nigel.

La verdad es que es muy raro- asintió su jefa. La luz de la linterna enfocó una puerta. Sydney hizo un gesto a su asistente. Era una biblioteca repleta de libros sobre los que se asentaba una enorme capa de polvo.

-Mira esto- Nigel sopló el polvo de la cubierta de un libro para verla mejor-, son crónicas de la guerra escritas a mano.

Sydney leyó por encima del hombro de su asistente.

-Vaya, interesante.

-¿Por qué crees que están aquí estos libros? Deberían estar en el Archivo Nacional, por lo menos.

-Es cierto, se lo comentaremos a los superiores del internado.

Continuaron ojeando los libros, no parecía haber ni rastro de los registros

-Creo que aquí no vamos a encontrar nada- Nigel se miró las manos, sucias e incluso pegajosas de tanto polvo.

-Se me ocurre que en este piso también ha de haber una Capilla. Tal vez tengamos más suerte allí.

La Capilla era bastante similar a las que había en pisos inferiores, sólo que más destartalada. Nigel sintió un escalofrío.

-Parece que las imágenes nos estén observando- dijo mirando una figura de una Virgen que extendía las manos hacia él, suplicante.

-Vamos, Nigel, no digas tonterías.

Comenzaron a registrar el lugar. De pronto, Sydney lanzó una exclamación.

-Nigel, mira aquí.

Bajo el Altar había una trampilla. No sin esfuerzo lograron abrirla. Había un pasadizo. Sydney se dejó caer seguida de su asistente.

-Estamos en el entresuelo, ¿no?- dijo el inglés enfocando las paredes con la linterna

-Imagino que sí, ¿no te parece extraño? Tal vez sea un pasadizo, pero, de ser una vía de escape, debería estar en el piso más bajo.

Continuaron caminando y algo atrajo la atención de Nigel, un objeto en el suelo. Se agachó.

-Mira esto, Syd.

-¿Una muñeca?

-Sí, pero tiene el vestido manchado de sangre.

Siguieron inspeccionando y encontraron una Cripta, no pudieron leer bien la inscripción de la entrada.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, empiezo a tener mucho frío- dijo Nigel-

-Oh, vamos, ¡pero si hace mucho calor!

Sydney se volvió para mirar a su asistente, lo cierto era que tenía mala cara.

-No estarás enfermo, ¿verdad?

-No, simplemente tengo frío. ¿En serio que tú no?

Su jefa negó con la cabeza. Salieron de nuevo a la Capilla. Sydney buscó la ventana desde la que veía al hombre asomarse mientras Nigel continuaba observando las habitaciones. Cuando la Cazatesoros regresó, Nigel estaba en pie frente a una chimenea.

-Es muy raro, no hay huellas en el polvo ni nada que indique que ahí hubo alguien, sin embargo yo lo vi dos veces, una de ellas iba acompañado de una niña y… ¿Nigel?, ¿me estás escuchando?

-He encontrado los registro- contestó el inglés sin moverse.

-Fantástico, ¿dónde están?

El británico señaló una estantería a su izquierda.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nigel?- Sydney se acercó

-Mira- su asistente le tendió un bastidor en el que había un hermoso bordado sin terminar. Pero no era esto lo que le inquietaba, en él había nuevamente manchas de sangre.-. Algo ha ocurrido aquí, Syd, algo nada bueno.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Sydney se había llevado cuatro libros de registros, los correspondientes a 1860, año en que se inició la Guerra de Secesión, hasta 1900. Nigel no sabía toda la verdad, realmente, lo que a ella le interesaba no era la colección de joyas, sino un brazalete. Se trataba de una joya de oro con incrustaciones de esmeralda y amatista. Circulaba la leyenda de que pertenecía a una hechicera de vudú y que, por culpa de una maldición, traía mala suerte a todo aquel que lo poseyese. Syd había estado investigando, el último propietario había sido un esclavo que fue liberado con motivo de la guerra, pero, cuando éste murió, el brazalete no figuraba entre sus posesiones. La familia a la que había servido este hombre vino al Convento, así pues, la pista de la joya se perdía en ese lugar.

Sonaron dos suaves golpes en la puerta. Era Nigel.

- Quise venir antes- dijo en un susurro-, para ayudarte con los libros, pero cada vez que salía me cruzaba con un cura o una monja que me miraban con reproche.

Sydney sonrió.

- No pasa nada, puedes coger cualquier libro, yo estoy con ese.

Pasó el tiempo y los cazatesoros continuaban con su búsqueda, de pronto, Sydney lanzó una exclamación.

- Nigel, ¡aquí está!, familia Howards

- ¿Cómo sabes que es esa colección? Hum… mira, brazalete de

oro con incrustaciones…

- Lo sé, y punto- A Sydney no le gustaba ocultarle información a su compañero, pero, cuando se trataba de vudú, Nigel era muy susceptible.

- Pero… Syd, aquí dice que entraron en 1863, pero no pone cuándo se fueron.

- Ni a dónde, qué extraño. Tal vez lo hayan escrito en otro libro.

Nigel la miró con reserva, pero aún así comenzó a buscar en otro libro. Ya era tarde cuando decidieron que mejor continuarían al día siguiente. El británico se fue a su habitación y Sydney se acostó.

La cazatesoros dormía profundamente cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que se despertase sobresaltada.

- ¿Nigel?, ¿eres tú?- dijo levantándose despacio… aunque ella sabía que su asistente no llamaría jamás con semejante brusquedad. Se acercó a la puerta, los golpes habían cesado. Abrió la puerta… Allí no había nadie. Sydney salió del pasillo y miró a ambos lados.

- Qué extraño- murmuró.

La puerta se cerró con un enorme golpe tras ella, dándole un susto tremendo. La cazadora se rió de su sobresalto.

- ¿Seré tonta?

- Escucha, Syd- dijo Nigel en un susurro mientras cogía una tostada y la untaba con mantequilla-. Creo que los Howards no tienen fecha de salida porque no salieron del Convento.

Sydney le miró por encima de la taza de café.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- La Cripta, tal vez sean ellos los que están enterrados ahí.

- Nigel, si los Howards hubiesen muerto aquí, sus restos habrían sido enviados a su ciudad, o pueblo… o donde quiera que viviesen

- ¿Entonces… la Cripta?

- Tal vez sea de algún cura o monja.

- Al final del jardín hay un cementerio

- Esta tarde iremos hasta allí y saldremos de dudas.

- A… A… ¿A la Cripta?

Sydney asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero… no podemos hacer eso- continuó Nigel-. Quiero decir, que una cosa es profanar una tumba para buscar algo concreto y otra por… curiosear

No pudo continuar porque, en ese momento, una de las maestras no religiosas del centro, se acercó a su mesa.

- Disculpen… ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

- Por favor…- dijo Sydney haciéndose a un lado.

- Muchas gracias- la profesora posó la bandeja y se presentó-. Mi nombre es Katherine Bates.

- Sydney Fox, él es Nigel Bailey.

Su asistente hizo un gesto a modo de saludo.

- Un placer.

- Yo soy profesora de literatura- continuó Katherine-, y creo que soy su vecina de habitación- añadió mirando a Sydney.

- Vaya, ¿y no se ha despertado con los golpes?

Katherine palideció.

- ¿Los ha oído?

- ¿Qué golpes? Syd, ¿de qué hablas?- decía Nigel.

- Claro, ¿por qué no iba a oírlos?- Continuaba Sydney.

- Bueno… realmente, hasta que usted lo ha mencionado… nadie los oía.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas, Syd?

- No entiendo, ¿ha habido más?- la cazatesoros no hacía caso a su compañero.

- Muchas noches. Realmente llegué a creer que todo era fruto de mi imaginación- contestó Katherine.

- ¡Por el Amor de Dios, Sydney!, ¿me vas a explicar qué es todo eso de unos golpes? ¡Yo no me entero de nada!- se quejaba Nigel

- Oh, nada, no te preocupes. Es que esta noche alguien me despertó dando unos fuertes golpes en mi puerta, sólo eso. Imagino que se trata de una pesada broma de los estudiantes- Explicó Sydney, aunque por su cabeza rondaban otro tipo de pensamientos.

Ese día, el grupo que tenían era pequeño, así que daban clase en una de las aulas. Los alumnos estaban encantados con el cursillo y con los guapos profesores que o impartían, así que prestaban mucha atención… o al menos permanecían en silencio mientras los miraban.

Sydney explicaba el sistema de vida de los Incas. Nigel nuevamente tuvo la sensación de estar a punto de congelarse, pero su jefa aguantaba en tirantes sin quejarse, así que debía ser una impresión. El frío aumentaba más y más sin que el pobre británico tuviese nada para ponerse encima. De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, Sydney le miraba extrañada.

- ¿Nigel?- los alumnos no pudieron disimular una sonrisa-, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sí- disimuló éste-. Continúa, por favor.

- Esperaba que me ayudases con este medallón ceremonial.

- Claro, claro, a eso iba…


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

- No crees que haya sido un alumno el que golpeó tu puerta, ¿verdad, Syd?- dijo Nigel mientras caminaban por el pasadizo que les conduciría a la Cripta.

La cazatesoros negó con la cabeza.

- Los golpes eran demasiado fuertes.

- Entonces…

- El hombre que vi en la ventana.

Nigel se detuvo.

- ¿Tú crees?, ¿y por qué razón?

- No lo sé, cuando lo encontremos se lo preguntaremos, tiene que estar en algún lugar de este piso.

- ¿Has vuelto a verlo?

- No, pero tampoco he ido al Claustro.

Sydney continuó andando seguida de su asistente, que mantenía los ojos fijos en el suelo por si volvía a encontrar objetos ensangrentados que le diesen algún tipo de pista sobre lo que allí había sucedido.

- Bien, aquí está la Cripta.- anunció la cazadora de reliquias.

- ¿Y ahora…?

- Busquemos bien, ¿hay algún nombre por ese lado?

Nigel buscó en donde su jefa indicaba.

- No veo nada que…

De pronto se detuvo, otra vez un aire gélido se hizo presente, alguien susurró: _"socorro"_. El inglés prestó atención, no podría decir de dónde provenían los susurros, también percibía otro sonido, era como si alguien…

- ¿Nigel?- Sydney se había acercado a él al ver que éste no le respondía-. ¡Nigel!, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡Syd!- exclamó él después de reaccionar.

- ¿A qué vienen estas abstracciones? Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

- No… bueno, sí… tal vez… ¿Has oído eso?

- Oído… ¿qué?

- La voz, pedía ayuda.

- Nigel, yo no he oído nada.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio, no he oído nada, ¿de verdad estás bien?- Sydney comenzaba a preocuparse por su asistente.

- No me mires así, no estoy loco. Fue cuando vino esa corriente de aire frío. Seguro que la voz provenía de algún sitio y llegó hasta mí por el aire.

- No hay corriente de aire frío, Nigel.

- Sí, la hay, hay muchas, en el aula también, creí que me congelaba… Pero tú la aguantaste muy bien.

- Nigel, ¿de qué me hablas? Estás empezando a asustarme.

¿Se habría vuelto loco su asistente? Tal vez era por el cansancio, aquellos últimos días habían resultado muy estresantes y el inglés necesitaba descansar antes de caer enfermo.

- ¿Sabes, Nigel?, creo que lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de las joyas, ¿sí? Acabemos el curso y cojamos unas vacaciones.

- No hace falta, estoy bien. Además, quiero saber qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí realmente.

- No creo que sea una buena idea.

Su asistente no le escuchó.

- ¡Sydney, mira! Ahí hay una entrada. Será mejor que echemos una ojeada a ver si encontramos alguna pista que nos sirva.

- Ayúdame a quitar esas tablas.- Ante el descubrimiento de una vía de acceso al interior de la Cripta, a la cazatesoros se le olvidó la preocupación que sentía por su compañero… aunque sí era cierto que le resultó sorprendente el entusiasmo de su asistente por entrar en una tumba.

- ¿Ves algún nombre?- Preguntó una vez dentro mientras la luz de sus linternas mostraba tres sepulturas llenas de polvo y telas de araña.

- Rüdiger von Schlotterstein.- bromeó el inglés. Su jefa le miró extrañada- ¿No has leído nunca los libros de "El pequeño vampiro?

Sydney limpió la superficie de una de las tumbas.

- Margaret Rachel Howards, 1839-1867.

- ¿Howards? Entonces… yo tenía razón, no tienen fecha de salida… porque no han llegado a salir.- dijo Nigel acercándose a otra tumba. Pasó su mano por dónde estaba escrito el nombre y leyó:- Sarah Howards 1862-1867… Sólo tenía 5 años, Syd, ¿tú crees que la muñeca que encontré era suya?

- Pero… ¿qué pasó realmente con esta familia?

- Yo os lo diré.- dijo una voz tras ellos.

Los cazadores de reliquias se volvieron y, con la luz de sus linternas, enfocaron a la silueta que se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Señorita Bates?- preguntó Nigel entornando los ojos para ver mejor.

- Sí, soy yo- la maestra se sentó sobre una piedra-. Verán, yo vine a trabajar aquí para averiguar la verdad sobre mi familia.

Sydney y Nigel se miraron sin comprender.

- Mi tatara-abuela era hija de Margaret Howards y, por tanto, hermana de la pequeña Sarah. Cuando murieron, Jennifer, mi tatara-abuela, tenía tres meses y fue criada por las monjas hasta que cumplió los 25 años y se casó. Por un diario que ella escribió, sé que sus familiares murieron estando aquí, así que vine a trabajar al Monasterio para ver si descubría el paradero de los cuerpos.

- ¿No le ha preguntado a las religiosas?- quiso saber Sydney. Katherine negó con la cabeza.

- No les he dicho que soy familia directa de los Howards, una vez saqué el tema y me dijeron que aquello había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo. Esta mañana les oí hablar de una Cripta y decidí seguirles.

- Así pues, su tatara-abuela…- Sydney miró a Katherine, interrogante.

- Jennifer Howards- repitió ésta.

- Así pues, Jennifer sobrevivió a lo que sea que haya ocurrido en este Convento hace 137 años. ¿No cuenta nada en su diario sobre lo que aquí pasó?

- No.- Contestó la maestra.

- En los registros no decía nada de una segunda niña- comentó Nigel-, si estuvo aquí 25 años, debería constar en algún lugar.

_- "Tu pequeño tesoro estará a salvo"_

Katherine y Nigel miraron a Sydney, sin entender.

- Lo pone aquí, bajo el nombre de Margaret.

- ¿A salvo?, ¿a salvo de qué?- dijo Nigel.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

- Entonces, lo único que sabes es que aquí se perdió la pista de tus antepasados- dijo Sydney en cuanto se encontraron en su habitación.

- Más o menos- contestó Katherine-, mi tatara-abuela no sabía mucho más de lo que he dicho. Sus padres y su hermana murieron aquí, pero las monjas nunca le dijeron la causa y tampoco le mostraron sus tumbas.

- Lo que no acabo de comprender es por qué la Cripta está escondida entre dos pisos- meditó Nigel-, es como si ocultasen algún hecho terrible.

- Supongo que entre los libros del tercer piso no habrá ningún diario que nos lo explique- comentó Sydney, sombría.

- ¿Menciona Jennifer en su diario el nombre de la Madre Superiora del Convento en aquel momento?- de pronto Nigel tuvo una idea.

- Sí, creo que se llamaba Claire Robertson, y también menciona a una Hope Stevens, que creo que era la que se ocupaba de ella.

- Podemos empezar por ahí- dijo Sydney comprendiendo la idea de su asistente. Tal vez entre las cosas de esas mojas del pasado encontrasen alguna pista.

- ¿Cómo sabremos dónde estaban alojadas esas monjas? Estamos hablando de hace137 años… y esto ahora es un instituto- quiso saber el inglés.

- De eso te encargarás tú, Nigel. Sólo tienes que mostrarte tan entusiasmado como haces siempre- dijo Sydney con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo…- cedió viendo que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo-, iré a buscar a la Hermana Clarice

- Bueno, yo tengo que ir a dar clase, muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda- dijo Katherine marchándose.

- ¡Ah!, Nigel… espera un momento- Sydney quería hablar a solas con su asistente y esperó a que la maestra se fuese-. ¿No te parece mucha casualidad que la familia que tenía las joyas que buscábamos haya sido enterrada de semejante modo?

- Pues sí, pero no creo que las monjas se dedicasen a matar por un puñado de joyas.

- _"Tu pequeño tesoro…"_ ¿crees realmente que se refiere a la niña?

- Bueno, un bebé siempre es un tesoro, ¿no?

Sydney miró a Nigel enternecida.

- A no ser…- comenzó a decir el británico-, que haya algo que aún no me hayas contado.

Su jefa le contó lo que buscaba en realidad.

- ¿Vudú? ¿Un brazalete vudú? Sydney, ¿Sabes lo que opino del vudú?

- Que es mejor dejarlo estar, lo sé, Nigel, por eso no te dije nada.

- ¡Vudú!, ¡nada menos!, deberías habérmelo dicho, Syd.

- ¿Para que te enfades como ahora y no quisieras buscarlo?

Nigel abrió la boca para contestar, pero no sabía que decir.

- Pues… probablemente- musitó al fin-. Pero ahora ya estamos de lleno en esto, ¿no?, así que iré a hablar con la hermana Clarice, recuerda que dentro de una hora tenemos otra clase.

Sydney asintió, después de todo, Nigel no se lo había tomado demasiado mal. Salió de la habitación dispuesta a buscar nuevas pistas. Se asomó a una de las ventanas, desde allí podía ver el verde e imponente claustro. Sin poder evitarlo, miró al tercer piso, ahí estaba el hombre, como siempre, observándola fijamente. Sydney corrió hacia las escaleras y subió al piso más alto. Avanzó por los pasillos llenos de escombros lo más deprisa que pudo y evitando hacer ruido.

- No puede ser… ya no está- se dijo cuando llegó a la ventana, se asomó a ella, sí, sin duda era esa ventana. Abajo, Nigel y la hermana Clarice acababan de salir al Claustro y caminaban por el centro con pasa relajado y charlando amigablemente. Sydney esbozó una sonrisa, a saber qué había hecho su asistente para meterse a la monja en el bolsillo.

Pero el inglés estaba lejos de lograr su objetivo, a la Hermana Clarice le agradaban mucho las preguntas del joven, que dejaban entrever la admiración del británico por su hermoso Convento, pero, sintiéndolo mucho, no podía ayudarle.

- Lo lamento, seños Bailey, pero no sé la respuesta a sus preguntas.

- Tal vez la madre Superiora…

- La Madre Superiora está demasiado ocupada. Lo siento. Ahora, si me disculpa…

La monja se marchó dejando al joven sin saber qué hacer.

- Pssst, pssst…

Nigel miró a su derecha y se acercó a los soportales que rodeaban el jardín del Claustro. De detrás de un pilar, salió una joven estudiante de unos 15 años.

- ¿Le interesa saber la historia de este Convento?- preguntó.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Le oí hablar con la Hermana. Bueno, ¿Le interesa o no?

- Sí. ¿Pro qué…?

- Yo hice un trabajo sobre eso. El profesor de historia nos encargó un trabajo sobre un lugar antiguo de la ciudad y yo escogí este sitio. Lo que pasa es que, cuando hablé con la Madre Superiora acerca del incendio, debí decir algo fuera de lugar, porque dio orden de que se suspendiese la actividad.

- ¿El incendio? ¿Qué incendio?

- Uno que hubo en 1867, se incendió el tercer piso, o algunas habitaciones, ya no recuerdo bien.

- ¿Dónde está ese trabajo?

- ¿Le interesa? Se lo daré, pero… me tiene que invitar a un chocolate.

- ¿Cómo dices?

La muchacha asintió.

- Si las monjas nos ven hablando, creerán que le voy a contar lo del trabajo, o cualquier cosa peor…

- Vale, vale, espérame en la chocolatería que hay en la plaza dentro de hora y media, voy a dar clase ahora.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

La chocolatería había resultado ser un lugar bastante acogedor. Un pasillo, a cuya derecha se encontraba el mostrador, conducía a un espacio más amplio donde se encontraban dispuestas las mesas. El mostrador contaba con una vitrina donde se exponían los deliciosos pasteles que elaboraban en el recinto.

En una de las mesas del fondo, una joven de rizos negros como el carbón le hizo una seña. Nigel sonrió y se acercó.

- Sydney no ha podido venir, dijo que tenía otras cosas en mente, la verdad, no sé a qué puede referirse porque…

La camarera se acercó y le interrumpió.

Buenas tardes, ¿qué va a tomar?

El inglés echó una ojeada a la mesa, a su izquierda estaba la carta, la cogió.

- Si no es molestia, quisiera ver la carta primero, ¿podría volver en un rato?

La camarera sonrió y se marchó.

- Oh, vamos, ¿no irá a tomarse un té, verdad?- dijo la estudiante, viendo que el joven se paraba en la página dedicada a tés e infusiones.

- Bueno…- se excusó Nigel-, soy inglés… y son las cinco.

- Venga, un chocolate es mucho mejor, verá- la joven hizo una seña a la camarera, que se acercó-. Tráigale el chocolate especial de la casa.

- Muy bien.

- ¿El chocolate….?- comenzó a protestar Nigel, pero la camarera ya se había ido.

- Por cierto, soy Samantha Edwards, pero puede llamarme Sam.

- Muy bien Sam, tú dirás.

- Aquí lo tiene, mi trabajo- la muchacha le tendió un conjunto de hojas encuadernadas.

- Bonita presentación- advirtió el británico viendo la portada, donde un montaje fotográfico mostraba las caras actual y antigua del Convento.

La camarera regresó con una humeante taza que depositó frente al inglés, éste le dio las gracias con un gesto y la mujer se fue. Nigel miró a Samantha, que prosiguió.

- Verá…

- Puedes tutearme- interrumpió Nigel cordial, no soportaba que le tratasen de usted, pues le hacía sentirse demasiado serio.

- ¡Caray, gracias!- se ilusionó la niña-. Pues, verás, a pesar de paralizar el trabajo, yo continué buscando información, me interesó muchísimo. Es una pena que no nos dejen ir a vuestro cursillo a los de 3º, yo quiero ser como Sydney y tú, dedicarme a buscar reliquias. Imagino que se deben correr tantas aventuras…

En fin, podría llamarse así- dijo Nigel, con resignación-. Antes hablaste de un incendio.

- Vaya, vamos directos al grano, ¿eh? Pues sí, en el tercer piso, creo que se originó en el cuarto donde dormía un esclavo recién liberado, corría el año 1867.

- ¿1867?- preguntó Nigel, sin poder creérselo.

- Sí, después de la Guerra. Durante las batallas, las familias cuyas casas corrían peligro o habían sufrido daños se alojaban en el Convento, los "señores" en un lado, y los esclavos, en otro.

- Seguro que es el esclavo que tenía el brazalete- murmuró Nigel, ¿por qué Sydney se había empeñado en encontrar ese brazalete vudú? Con el vudú no se debía jugar sólo mantenerse alejados.

- ¿Decías algo?

- Eee… no, sólo que le echaré una ojeada a tu trabajo, se lo enseñaré a Syd y veremos si nos sirve.

- ¿En serio se lo enseñarás a Sydney Fox? ¡Guau!, ¡esto es genial!

Nigel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de la muchacha. Asintió y se levantó.

- Es más, se lo enseñaré ahora mismo. Déjame invitarte al chocolate, muy buena elección, por cierto. Nos veremos por el Convento.

La joven sonrió viendo alejarse al inglés. Esta vez no fallaría su misión.

- Y bien… ¿Qué te parece?

Nigel no apartó la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, donde buscaba febrilmente datos relacionados con el incendio. Detrás de él, Sydney leía el trabajo de Samantha sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

- Muy bueno- contestó la cazatesoros mordiendo la manzana que minutos antes, su asistente le había llevado-. Realmente es mucho mejor que muchos de los que hacen algunos alumnos de la Universidad. ¿Seguro que lo ha hecho ella?

Nigel se giró para ver a su jefa.

- No lo sé, pero la veo muy ilusionada con todo eso- dijo señalando el conjunto de hojas.

- Al principio creí que sólo se trataba de una adolescente que trataba de ligarse a un guapo profesor inglés- bromeó Sydney. Nigel reaccionó con timidez.

- ¿Cómo dices? P…p…pero Syd…

La cazadora de reliquias rió divertida.

- Nigel, Nigel, siempre tan tímido…- dijo antes de reanudar su lectura. El joven la miró sin comprender y luego volvió a centrarse en el ordenador. Al cabo de un rato, se recostó en la silla. Sydney la miró extrañada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Ocurre que, sin una fecha más concreta, no hay forma. ¿Tú sabes la de periódicos que se escribieron en 1867? Y si busco por "Incendio" y el nombre del Convento, no aparecen resultados.

- Pero Samantha sabía que hubo un incendio… a no ser…

- Que se lo haya inventado- completó el inglés- ¿es eso lo que crees?

Sydney se levantó y se acercó a su asistente.

- En su trabajo sólo cuenta que en ese año hubo un incendio, no dice la fecha exacta ni nada que nos aproxime a ella. Lo siento, Nigel.

- No te preocupes por mí, supongo que eso significa que tenemos que seguir por nuestra cuenta.

- Al menos, el trabajo de Samantha nos va a ayudar en una cosa- Sydney cogió las hojas y enseñó un plano a su asistente-. ¿Lo ves?, así era el Convento por aquellos años, y el despacho de la Madre Superiora sigue siendo el mismo.

- No estarás pensando lo que yo creo que piensas…

- ¿En echar un vistazo? Claro, en cuanto de la medianoche.

- ¿No hay otra hora menos… fantasmagórica?

- ¿Desde cuándo te asustan los fantasmas, Nigel?

- Desde que empezamos a meter las narices en el vudú- reprochó el inglés. Luego miró el plano con detenimiento-. ¿Ves esto, Syd? Creo que este "pequeño defecto" en la escala oculta algo.

- ¿Defecto en la escala?

- Sí, aquí, justo detrás del despacho de la Madre Superiora hay una especie de desnivel, o algo así. ¿Lo ves? Parece un fallo, pero quizás sea…

- ¡Un pasadizo! ¿Lo ves, Nigel?, no podemos dejar de ir.

El inglés suspiró.

- ¡Qué remedio…!


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

El sonido del Carrillón resonó por todo el edificio. Dos siluetas caminaban con sigilo por el amplio corredor del primer piso.

- Aquí es- susurró Sydney parándose ante una puerta.

- Este lugar me da escalofríos- se quejaba Nigel.

Sydney abrió la puerta con ayudo de una horquilla e hizo una señal a su asistente para que no hiciese ruido. Entraron y cerraron la puerta.

- Bueno, ¿qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?- quiso saber el inglés.

- Un diario, o registro… algo que nos de alguna idea de lo que aquí ocurrió hace 137 años.

- Pero, Syd, ¿de verdad crees que vamos a encontrar un libro de hace 137 años aquí?

- El "no" ya lo tenemos.

Con un gesto resignado, Nigel revisó la estantería que tenía a su izquierda. De pronto, Sydney apoyó su mano en el hombro de su asistente dándole un gran susto.

- ¿Es que quieres matarme de un susto?- se quejó-, ¿qué ocurre?

- Mira eso- Sydney señaló una estatua que estaba en una de las columnas de la estantería. El brazo derecho era una palanca bastante bien disimulada debajo de un Rosario.

- ¿La Madre Claire Robertson?- se extrañó leyendo el nombre de la monja a quien representaba la estatua.

- Demasiadas coincidencias, ¿verdad?- dijo la cazadora de reliquias accionando la palanca.

La estatua se desplazó a la izquierda revelando la entrada a un estrecho corredor. Sydney entró seguida de su asistente. Comenzarón a caminar y oyeron cerrarse la puerta del pasadizo tras ellos.

- Esto no me gusta, Syd.

- La verdad es que a mi tampoco.

- ¿Crees que el famoso hombre que ves en el tercer piso puede emplear un pasadizo como este para aparecer y desaparecer?

- Es una idea, pero sigue extrañándome que no haya huellas ni nada por el estilo… recuerda la cantidad de polvo y escombros que hay por ahí.

- A lo mejor es un alma que vaga perdida y…- comenzó a decir Nigel, en broma, pronto se dio cuenta de lo poco que le estaba agradando su propio comentario- Me parece que lo mejor será que volvamos por donde hemos venido y…

_ Nigel…- le reprendió la cazadora de reliquias-, deja de decir tonterías. Mira, ahí parece que hay una puerta.

Sydney y Nigel palparon la pared en busca de una palanca o algún otro mecanismo de apertura, pronto encontraron una piedra que sobresalía, la apretaron y la puerta se abrió. Encontraron unas estrechas escaleras de piedra.

- Escaleras de caracol… Te repito que esto no me gusta.

- vamos, Nigel- Sydney comenzó a subir-, al menos no creo que haya trampas por aquí.

Después de largo rato subiendo, los cazatesoros llegaron a una pequeña habitación llena de libros, una especie de biblioteca privada. Sydney encontró un registro de muertes acaecidas en ese lugar. Los Howards no aparecían por ningún lado, sí en cambio, aparecía registrada la muerte de la Madre Claire Robertson, en 1872.

- Sydney, aquí pone que la muerte de las Madre en "_semejantes circunstancias_" supuso un duro golpe para la Comunidad Religiosa, ¿A qué crees que se referirá?

- Creo que se suicidó- contestó la cazadora, que acababa de encontrar una vieja carta que Claire había escrito poco antes de morir.

- "La situación se ha…" no puedo leer lo que sigue- dijo Nigel-, esta carta está demasiado mal cuidada y tiene agujeros por todas partes, yo diría incluso que ha sido arrugada y arrojada al fuego… como indican esas zonas chamuscadas. Sólo puedo leer el final "… Para Ellos. Sólo ruego me deis descanso eterno junto con mi diario".

- Así que fue enterrada con su diario…

- Ah, no, Syd, eso sí que no. ¿Piensas abrir la tumba de la monja?

- Tenemos que buscar ese diario.

- A lo mejor no hay nada importante escrito en él…

- Bueno, pero tal vez en él descubramos quienes son "Ellos"

- Syd, creo que preferiría no descubrirlo.

- Haremos una cosa, yo voy hasta la tumba y tú me esperas aquí a ver si encuentras algo más, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pues no sé…

- No tardaré- Sydney bajó las escaleras dejando a Nigel sólo en aquel lugar. El británico sintió un escalofrío, no le había gustado nada en absoluto haberse quedado ahí arriba, casi hubiese preferido ir hasta la tumba de Claire Robertson… bueno, realmente eso tampoco lo tenía tan claro. Lo mejor sería ponerse a buscar más pistas entre los libros. De pronto una nueva oleada de aire gélido se apoderó de la estancia.

- Este Convento está llenos de corrientes de aire- se quejó el inglés hablando para sí. Sintió una extraña sensación, era como si alguien le estuviese observando fijamente. Se volvió, en el umbral de la puerta había una niña de unos cinco años, aproximadamente.

- Hola- dijo la pequeña con frialdad-, Sam me dijo que estaría aquí.

- ¿Sam?, ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Soy su amiga.

- ¿No eres muy pequeñita para estar aquí?

- No, yo ya soy mayor.

Nigel sonrió divertido.

- ¿Eres hija de algún profesor?

- Estoy aquí con mi mamá. Tienes que coger ese libro.

- ¿El qué?- Nigel miró en la dirección que le indicaba el pequeño brazo de la pequeña.

- El azul- aclaró ésta con un tono monocorde en su voz.

El británico, extrañado, cogió el libro y, volviéndose a la pequeña, preguntó:

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con…- el tono de su voz fue disminuyendo paulatinamente-…él? ¿Dónde te has metido?- Se asomó a la escalera y buscó otras salidas posibles, no había ni rastro, la niña se había ido.

Nigel se sentó en el raído y polvoriento brazo de un viejo sofá y comenzó a hojear el libro.


	9. Capítulo 8

Bueno, he de pedir disculpas a la gente que ha leído este fic y se ha quedado "colgada", a mi es algo que me fastidia mucho, por eso os pido mil perdones e intentaré no hacerlo más.

Capítulo 8

Así fue como, minutos más tarde, Sydney lo encontró, completamente enfrascado y fascinado con el contenido del viejo libro.

-¡Lo tengo!, el diario, Claire fue enterrada con él, como ella quería, pero, dato curioso, su tumba estaba apartada del resto… como escondida. Me ha costado lo mío encontrarla, ¿No te parece tod…? ¿Nigel? ¿Me escuchas?

El inglés levantó la vista del libro y se sorprendió al ver a su jefa.

-¡Caramba! ¿Estabas ahí?

-¿No has oído nada de lo que he dicho?

-Pues… no- contestó el joven-, ¿has encontrado el diario?

La cazatesoros hizo un gesto de paciencia.

-Eso te contaba. La tumba de Claire estaba oculta y bastante alejada del resto. La verdad es que era muy sencilla, tenía una lápida de madera y creo que alguien le prendió fuego, porque estaba bastante quemada. Ponía algo así como : Claire Robertson, 1807-0872 y luego sólo pude ver unas letras inconexas, de una inscripción- Sydney sacó un papel de su bolsillo-: "Q.. Dios ..s ….…. por … …..os"

Nigel se asomó al hombro de su jefa para intentar descifrarlo…

-Resulta un tanto complicado.

-Lo sé, ya te dije que la lápida estaba quemada… Por cierto, ¿qué leías con tanto interés?

Nigel le mostró el libro.

-Fíjate, habla del incendio, son recortes de prensa. También habla sobre la liberación de esclavos, la guerra y aquí es donde está la reseña del incendio. Parece ser que se produjo en una de las habitaciones del tercer pido, donde estaba un hombre solo, pero no dice nada más, se da una información bastante superficial, como si se ocultasen datos.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Nigel se encogió de hombros.

-No he podido encontrar más.

-¿Cómo has localizado el libro?-Preguntó Sydney dando vueltas al desvencijado tomo y viendo que no tenía ninguna señal, marca o título que pudiese indicar su contenido.

-Pues eso es bastante curioso, una niña apareció, y me dijo que lo cogiese.

-¿Una…? No hay niños aquí.

-Sí, hay una. Debe ser hija de alguna profesora no religiosa, pues me dijo que estaba aquí con su madre. Además, debe conocer a Sam, parece ser que fue ella quien le dijo dónde íbamos a estar.

-Creo que tengo que hablar seriamente con esa niña.

-¿Con la pequeñita? Tendrá unos cinco o seis años, Syd, no creo que te sea de ayuda.

-No, con Sam. ¿Te dijo en qué grupo está?

El inglés negó con la cabeza.

Sydney miró a su alrededor.

-¿Hay algo más aquí que nos pueda interesar?

-Depende de lo que estemos buscando…Debería haber algún pasadizo, porque la cría apareció y desapareció de golpe, y si hubiese bajado por las escaleras, la habría visto cuando me asomé. El caso es que busqué, pero no encontré nada.

-Hola chicos, estoy buscando a una compañera vuestra, Samantha Edwards. ¿Sabríais decirme por dónde está?

Cuatro estudiantes descansaban sentados en los bancos del pasillo y miraron a Nigel con extrañeza.

-¿Busca a Sam?, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?

-¿Qué qué ha hech…? Nada, sólo quiero preguntarle por una cosa que me comentó.

-¿Quiere un consejo?, no se fíe de nada de lo que ella le diga- dijo una joven rubia incorporándose. Los otros tres le imitaron, la profesora estaba a punto de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Pero, ¿dónde está?

-En el laboratorio, creo, debería hacerme caso, no merece la pena hablar con ella, está loca.-Le contestó un muchacho pelirrojo. Los estudiantes entraron en clase.

El inglés no comprendía nada, "Cosas de críos", pensó encogiéndose de hombros. Buscó el laboratorio, allí no había nadie. Se entretuvo observando una colección de minerales cuando una voz le sobresaltó.

-¿Me buscabas?

- ¡Sam!, ¡Hola!, quería hablar contigo.

-Recibiste mi mensaje, ¿verdad?

El joven asintió.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos allí?

-Tengo una gran intuición.

-¿No deberías estar en clase?

La niña asintió con autosuficiencia.

-Pero tú quieres hablar conmigo, y por tu cara, no creo que puedas esperar…

Nigel abrió la boca para reprochar, pero, en el fondo, la chica estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba el libro?- preguntó al fin.

-Me lo dijo la niña.

-¿Qué niña? ¿La chiquitina? No puedes estar hablando en serio…

-No es tan pequeña, ella….

Una monja entró en el laboratorio y reprendió a la joven.

-Samantha, deberías estar en clase, vamos.

La niña sonrió al inglés y se marchó, la monja fue tras ella tras dirigir una dura mirada de reproche al cazatesoros. Éste, una vez que se encontró solo, esbozó una sonrisa divertida, ¿Qué se estaría imaginando la monja? De pronto descubrió un extraño reflejo en uno de los cristales de las puertas de los armarios. Sin girarse, enfocó la vista, era una mujer que le observaba fijamente, sin embargo, había algo en ella que no encajaba. Nigel se dio la vuelta.

-Hola, ¿Nos conocemos?...

Allí no había nadie. Una nueva corriente de aire llenó el laboratorio, con la diferencia de que, más que un corriente, parecía un claro bajón térmico. El inglés notó como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse. Una y otra vez algo resonaba en su mente.

-Ayúdanos…

Intentó ir hacia la puerta, pero poco a poco sus miembros se enfriaban más y más hasta el punto en que dejó de sentirlos. Era como si lo envolviese en un abrazo tan fuerte que le impedía respirar. De pronto todo pasó, el frío desapareció y todo continuó con su habitual ritmo. Sydney irrumpió en la estancia.

-¿Estabas aquí? Vamos, llevo un buen rato buscándote. Por si no lo recuerdas, tenemos que dar una clase. He estado leyendo el diario de Claire Robertson, es increíble. En cuanto acabemos la clase te cuento, es una historia fascinante, verás… Nigel, ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara.

-Sólo algún problema con las corrientes de aire – balbuceó el inglés recuperándose aún.

-¿Corrientes? No me asustes con eso, Nigel. Si quieres digo que no estás bien y te vas a descansar. ¿Te parece?- el inglés no contestó - ¿Nigel? ¡Nigel!

-Creo que será lo mejor- contestó su asistente por fin. En el espejo, frente a él, había vuelto a aparecer aquella mujer.

Después de la clase, Sydney se dirigió a la habitación de su asistente. Francamente, le preocupaba la salud del británico. Llamó suavemente a la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna. Tal vez Nigel se había quedado dormido. Intentó abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada. Esto sí era extraño, su asistente no solía encerrarse, por si había que salir corriendo. Miró a los lados, en el pasillo no había nadie así que se dispuso a forzar la puerta y entró, cerrando de nuevo después. Dentro reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad, Syd tenía la impresión de que algo no iba bien.

-¿Nigel?

La cazatesoros se acercó a la cama, a su izquierda había un espejo, cuando su mirada tropezó con él, vio al hombre de la ventana, que le sonreía triunfal. Instintivamente, miró a su derecha, allí no había nadie.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? – se dijo.

Justo en ese momento, algo se aferró a su brazo dándole un susto. Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, Sydney se desembarazó de su asaltante y se disponía a iniciar un ataque cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¡Syd, quieta!, soy yo, Nigel.

-¡Nigel!, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- su asistente encendió la luz-. Cielos, Nigel, estás horrible.

-Gracias, Syd – el británico se acercó al espejo. Lo cierto era que su aspecto no haría que ninguna mujer cayese a sus pies… a no ser que se desmayasen del susto, pensó. Pálido, ojeroso… en efecto, había pasado por mejores etapas.- Mira.

Le mostró su brazo derecho, tenía una especie de quemadura con un extraño símbolo.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?- quiso saber Sydney.

-Ha sido él.

-¿Él?, ¿quién?

-Un hombre pálido… más que yo, con bigote, bien vestido… Charles Howards.

-Pero Nigel… ¿Estás loco?

-En el año 1867, Charles salió con sus amigos a celebrar que el fin de la guerra. Allí se enteró de que su esposa, Margaret, había tenido otra hija, Jennifer. También le contaron que la niña era negra, no blanca. Así, Charles, creyó que la pequeña Jennifer había nacido como consecuencia de la aventura de su esposa con uno de los esclavos, un tal Joshua que, curiosamente, le había regalado un brazalete de oro con piedras preciosas incrustadas a Margaret, supuestamente para protegerla. Sólo Joshua sabía que la señora Howards, a pesar de ser blanca, era la hija ilegítima del dueño de una plantación y una esclava. Lo sabía porque de niños habían jugado juntos. Charles llegó a casa furioso y, cegado por los celos, mató a su mujer y a la pequeña Sarah. Después mató a Joshua pero no fue capaz de encontrar a Jennifer, oculta en la habitación de la hermana Hope Stevens. La Madre Superiora, Claire Robertson, acudió al oír los gritos y viendo lo sucedido optó por intentar detener a Charles, que había enloquecido. En un forcejeo, la Madre empujó al hombre que cayó dándose un golpe mortal. Inmediatamente después se produjo un incendio, pero no sé muy bien por qué.

-Caray Nigel eso es más de lo que dice el diario de Claire… ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Me lo contó Margaret, hace un rato, e iba con Sarah- Nigel sonrió débilmente y con algo de desesperación -¿Sabes? Sarah era igual que la niña que vi el otro día en la biblioteca… y a Margaret la vi esta mañana en en laboratorio… Syd, ¡creo que me estoy volviendo loco!

La profesora Fox no supo qué decir

-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿Verdad, Nigel? Has leído el diario de Claire y ahora quieres asustarme.

-Ojalá, Syd, pero no. ¿Cómo iba a leer el diario si lo has tenido tú todo el rato? Has dicho que he contado cosas que no venían en el diario y sabes que no inventaría nada así.

Eso era cierto. A fin de cuentas, ella había visto al hombre en la ventana.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a comer, nos tranquilicemos y después de las clases intentemos dar una explicación lógica a todo lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Lógica? –el tono del británico denotó cinismo –Me encantaría, Syd


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

-Hay cosas que aún no logro encajar. ¿Por qué estaba Jennifer escondida?- preguntó Sydney aprovechando que habían encontrado una mesa en donde podían estar apartados del resto y hablar con total libertad.

-Jennifer era de color, y Margaret temía que su celoso marido creyese que había tenido un amante y la matase.

-Como realmente creyó- meditó la profesora

-O podía enterarse del secreto de su esposa, y entonces la mataría por eso- continuó el inglés.

-Margaret conocía bien a su esposo.

-Deberíamos volver a intentar hablar con Samantha – dijo Nigel como pensando en voz alta.

-¿Por qué?

-Piensa, Syd, ella sabía lo del incendio, y nosotros no fuimos capaces de encontrar nada relacionado con él, hasta que encontramos aquel libro… ¿Cómo lo sabía ella? ¿Acaso encontró el pasadizo y leyó todo aquello?

-Muy bien, hablemos con ella en cuanto acabemos las clases de la tarde. ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

-No, pero, curiosamente, ella siempre sabe dónde encontrarme cuando la busco.

Sydney miró a su asistente con recelo.

-Si tú lo dices...

* * *

Nigel y Sydney se habían sentado en la fuente que presidía el centro del jardín del claustro. El inglés había conseguido dormir un poco después de comer y se encontraba un poco más animado. Sydney no podía dejar de observar la extraña quemadura en el brazo de su compañero.

-Es como si me hubiese puesto un brazalete al rojo vivo, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que tendrá algo que ver con tu joya vudú?

La cazadora de reliquias sintió una punzada de culpabilidad

-Lo siento- masculló

Nigel sonrió

-Bueno, no es culpa tuya que haya un espíritu con malas pulgas por aquí suelto.

-¿Viste al esclavo?

-¿A Joshua? Pues no, creo que no he tenido tiempo de conocer a la familia… creo que fue porque algo me quemó el brazo- contestó el asistente irónico, luego vio el gesto compungido de su jefa, y suavizó la voz-. Además, es posible que él no sea un alma perdida.

-La joya era suya.

-Y se la regaló a Margaret como protección… aunque no le sirvió de mucho… A no ser que la joya sea ignífuga y provocase el incendio para hacer justicia.

-¿De dónde sacas semejante idea?

Nigel subió la manga derecha de su camisa.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir. Pero… si la joya vengó al esclavo, debería haber vengado a Sarah y Margaret. Es decir, el único que debería vagar sería Charles… No me puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo.

-Supongo que hay algo que se nos escapa aún, una pieza suelta que hemos de encajar para averiguar qué demonios ocurre aquí.

-¿Crees que si encontramos la joya sabremos algo más?

-No se me ocurre ningún lugar donde pueda estar el brazalete. No está en las ruinas del tercer piso, ni en la cripta, ni en la tumba de Claire… ni siquiera habla de él en su diario.

-Pues tengo la impresión de que eso es lo único que sobrevivió a la desgracia. Es lo que tienen las joyas vudú.

-¡Claro, Nigel! ¡Eso es!

-¿Eso…? ¿Qué he dicho?

-La joya no ha sido lo único que sobrevivió al incendio. Jennifer también. ¿Es posible que sea una joya familiar?

-¿Cómo no se nos ha ocurrido? Tenemos que preguntarle a Katherine.

* * *

La profesora de literatura se encontraba en la biblioteca corrigiendo un montón de exámenes.

-¡Hola, chicos!, ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Venís a rescatarme de mi condena?- bromeó.

-Me temo que no, hemos venido a contarte que el padre de Jennifer fue quien mató a su esposa y a Sarah, en un ataque de celos. No sabía dónde estaba Jennifer, así que fue la única que sobrevivió- explicó Sydney.

-¿Cómo?

Los cazadores de reliquias le narraron la historia más detenidamente.

-Vaya- dijo Katherine después- ni se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza semejante tragedia familiar.

-No es una historia para recordar, es posible que la propia Jennifer la desconociese por completo. Al menos esperemos que la pobre tuviese algún recuerdo de la familia. Un retrato, un libro, una joya…

Sydnet sonrió. Desde luego, su asistente podría ganar cualquier concurso de sutileza.

-¡Claro! Yo misma tengo una joya de mi tatara-abuela.

-¡Ah!,¿sí? –Sydney se esforzó para que su voz sonase desinteresada - ¿Qué clase de joya?

-Un anillo –la profesora les mostró una sortija que llevaba en una cadena colgada al cuello.

Nigel y Sydney se miraron decepcionados.

-Pues guárdela bien, los recuerdos son muy valiosos – disimuló el inglés.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Katherine-. Una última cosa. ¿Por qué las monjas no me han dicho nada?

-Tal vez no lo sepan, asesinatos, suicidios… no creo que sea el tipo de cosas que las religiosas suelan contar por ahí, posiblemente el secreto murió con Hope Stevens- contestó Sydney.

-Puede ser, gracias por todo de nuevo.

-Muy bien… ¿dónde se supone que está ese brazalete? –preguntó Nigel mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí…

-¡Eh,mira! Esa es Sam – dijo Nigel al ver a la joven sentada en un banco- ¡Sam! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Samantha tiene que venir conmigo ahora- una monja, la que había ido a buscar a la alumna al laboratorio, dirigió una dura mirada al inglés, agarró a la muchacha y se la llevó.

-Esa hermana me tiene manía – susurró Nigel haciendo reír a su jefa-, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa.

-Luego hablaremos con la alumna, ahora tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿Ah, sí?


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

-Creo que no es una buena idea, Syd- Después de lo ocurrido, lo que menos le apetecía a Nigel era volver a entrar en aquella Cripta.

-Tal vez no, pero la joya puede que se encuentre aún en posesión de Margaret.

-Ah, ¡qué bien!- musitó el inglés.

Sydney cogió una barra que había encontrado en las ruinas del tercer piso y la encajó bajo la tapa de la tumba de Margaret.

-Ayúdame, Nigel- dijo sin hacer caso.

-Esto me da mala espina.

-Vamos, Nigel, ¿Qué puede pasar?

-¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

-Esta vez te haré caso cuando me hables de corrientes de aire.

-Es todo un detalle, Syd- a regañadientes, Nigel se colocó al lado de su jefa- Por cierto, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez nuestro Joshua se haya llevado el brazalete?

-Recuerda que no figuraba en sus efectos personales, y cuando hablé con su familia, nadie sabía nada.

-Es cierto, tú ya buscabas la joya antes de venir por eso te mostraste tan entusiasmada con este curso en particular- le reprochó su asistente.

-A la de tres… uno… dos… ¡Tres!

Los buscadores de reliquias hicieron palanca pero la tapa no se movió. Pasaron a observar la tumba con detenimiento.

-Tiene que haber un modo más sencillo.-pensó Sydney en voz alta.

-Sí, vámonos, si la tumba no abre, será por algo. Tal vez…- el británico se detuvo- tal vez ésta no sea la tumba que hay que abrir.- esto último lo dijo en un tono muy suave, como si alguien se lo acabase de susurrar al oído.

Sydney miró a su compañero.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No lo sé, quizás no esté con Margaret, tal vez se lo haya quedado Charles, o puede que sea Sarah la que lo tiene escondido.

-Esa idea me gusta, probemos con la niña.

-¿Con la niña? – se angustió el inglés, ya la idea de ver los cadáveres no le resultaba especialmente agradable, mucho menos la idea de encontrarse con el de una niña de cinco años… casi prefería seguir viendo el fantasma.

-Charles es el que parece tener más mal genio, creí que no te apetecía volver a encontrarte con él.

-Syd, me parece que aún no te has tomado esto en serio.

La profesora levantó la vista de la tumba de Sarah para clavar sus ojos en los de su asistente.

-Nigel, yo…

-Lo siento, creo que aún estoy un poco nervioso por todo lo sucedido, Intentémoslo con la niña.

¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón a ella? No es que ella frivolizase con lo que había ocurrido, aunque era cierto que resultaba difícil de creer. Pero esa quemadura era real, su asistente había sufrido una experiencia bastante traumática y ahí estaba ella, arrastrándolo de nuevo tras ella…

-Syd, ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, claro, perdona.

-Pues vamos a intentar abrir esto.

Nuevamente, sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. Sydney buscó en su bolsillo. Sacó un clip y lo observó, podía valer. Lo estiró e intentó insertarlo bajo la tapa.

-Es maciza- anunció-, no son tapas, es una especie de caja.

-¿Insinúas que los féretros no están dentro?

-En todo caso, estarían "debajo"- puntualizó la profesora.

La luz de las linternas comenzó parpadear.

-Mala señal- vaticinó Nigel-, en las películas de miedo, siempre que falla la luz, aparece un fantasma.

En otras circunstancias, Sydney hubiese pedido a su asistente que dejase de decir tonterías pero, esta vez, decidió que tal vez era hora de hacerle caso.

-De acuerdo, vámonos.

Nigel, que tenía pensado un reproche para cuando su jefa no lo tomase en serio, no se esperaba esa respuesta y se quedó quieto, con una expresión de extrañeza dibujada en la cara.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó al cabo de un rato con incredulidad.

-Sí, tiene que haber otro modo de acceder a los cadáveres, está visto que por aquí no es.

- Ya me parecía a mí…

Decidieron regresar a sus habitaciones y revisar el mapa que habían encontrado en el trabajo de Samantha. Mientras Sydney hacía esto, Nigel buscaba a la muchacha por el Convento sin éxito.

-Qué extraño- murmuraba-, ¿dónde puede haberse metido esta cría?

Sin embargo, tampoco se atrevió a preguntar, las monjas seguirían mirándole de esa forma tan rara y ya le había quedado muy claro que la chica no era muy popular entre sus compañeros. Tras una infructuosa búsqueda, regresó a la habitación de su jefa.

-Me parece que, si queremos ver si hay algo en esas cajas, tendremos que hacer un agujero en el techo de la Capilla del segundo piso- informó Sydney cuando lo vio entrar.

-Seguro que las monjas estarán encantadas- bromeó el inglés-. Hagamos una cosa, vayamos a dar la conferencia que tenemos ahora y luego pensaremos en algo.

-Me parece bien.

Mientras Nigel explicaba el significado de las decoraciones de unas vasijas griegas, Sydney repasaba mentalmente los acontecimientos de esos días. Todo aquello de una cripta oculta en un sitio secreto entre dos pisos, con unas tumbas que no se podían abrir, una Madre Superiora enterrada lejos del resto de su congregación, un tercer piso, donde se habían producido las muertes, en estado ruinoso, un hombre en una ventana que resultaba ser el fantasma de un hombre que asesinó a su familia… todo era difícil de creer. Y estaba también aquella marca en el brazo de su asistente… No se había quejado demasiado, pero estaba claro que le molestaba por la frecuencia en que su otra mano tocaba el lugar en donde estaba la quemadura. Algo se les estaba escapando, pero… ¿el qué?

Cuando terminaron ya había oscurecido. Los dos profesores caminaban hacia el comedor cuando una religiosa se acercó a ellos.

-Señor Bailey, esto es para usted- dijo tendiéndole un sobre.

Nigel cogió el sobre y miró interrogante a su jefa, que se encogió de hombros. Musitó un gracias y examinó el sobre. La Monja se despidió y se retiró.

-No tiene remite- informó el inglés. Abrió el sobre-. Es de Sam- informó sorprendido cuando leyó el contenido.

-¿De Sam?

-Se ha ido, dice que su misión ya ha terminado, que si concluimos nuestra búsqueda los espíritus descansarán en paz. Y añade que Claire tiene la clave.

-¿La clave?, ¿qué clave? Ya he visto los restos de Claire. Allí no hay nada. Tal vez los otros estudiantes tengan razón y la joven estuviese un poco trastornada.

-¿Por qué, Syd?, ¿Por qué veía a Sarah igual que yo la ví?

Ahora Sydney se quedó sin palabras.

-Volvamos arriba- dijo al cabo de un rato.

-¿Ahora? ¡Es de noche!- Nigel no quería volver a ver a Charles… bueno, la verdad es que no quería encontrarse con NINGÚN miembro de aquella familia… ni siquiera con Katherine.

-Si lo prefieres voy yo, y tú vas a descansar- concedió su jefa.

-No, voy contigo- si había algo que le atrajese menos que volver a la cripta, era regresar a su habitación. Sabía que sería incapaz de pegar ojo y se pasaría la noche bajo las mantas rezando para que los Howards hiciesen amistades nuevas y le dejasen tranquilo.

Así fue como, por enésima vez en aquellos días, se encontraron en la cripta sin saber qué hacer.

-No sé por qué te obstinas en volver aquí- repuso Nigel-, creo que ya lo hemos registrado todo y no hay nada que nos indique dónde está el brazalete- El inglés se detuvo, allí en medio, el fantasma de Margaret le miraba fijamente- Syd…- susurró

-Dime – la cazadora le daba la espalda mientras examinaba una de las paredes del recinto.

-Está ahí..., Margaret… -el inglés estaba demasiado sobresaltado como para dejar de susurrar. Sydney se giró y miró en la dirección que le indicaba su asistente.

-No veo a nadie – la buscadora de reliquias eligió bien sus palabras antes de hablar. No quería dar a entender que no creía a su asistente, pero tampoco le iba a mentir, ella no veía a Margaret.

-Porque ya se ha ido- informó el británico- apareció ahí, me miró, miró al suelo y desapareció.

-¿Al suelo?

-Sí- Nigel se acercó con cautela al sitio donde había estado el espíritu y bajó la vista mientras enfocaba con su linterna.- ¡Mira!, ¡hay una trampilla aquí!

Con la cantidad de polvo existente y la escasa luz proporcionada por sus linternas, ninguno de los dos cazarreliquias se había dado cuenta de la existencia de aquella pequeña puerta.

-¡Sabía que algo se me escapaba aquí! Dale las gracias al fantasma de mi parte.

-Prefiero que no se me presente la ocasión, la verdad, seguro que ya sabe que se lo agradeces- musitó Nigel acuclillándose al lado de su jefa para inspeccionar la puerta- ¿Por qué nos están ayudando? Primero Sarah me indica dónde está el libro y ahora Margaret nos señala esto. ¿Qué vamos a encontrar ahí?

-Lo averiguaremos en cuanto abramos la puerta.

- No sé si quiero saberlo, Syd.

La morena miró fijamente a los claros ojos de su asistente. Tal vez esta vez habían ido demasiado lejos.

-Nigel, si quieres que lo dejemos, dímelo, nos iremos de aquí, no te atormentarán más.

El británico sonrió.

-Creo que sí lo harán, hasta que lleguemos al final de todo esto. Será mejor que no esperemos más. ¿Alguna idea de cómo se abre?- preguntó viendo que sus esfuerzos por levantar la tapa no daban resultado.

-¿Ves ese agujero? Debe ser para una llave

-Una llave "rara", querrás decir- puntualizó Nigel observando la extraña forma de la cerradura

-¡Lo tengo! Es lo que Samantha decía, "Claire tiene la clave"

-¿Me he perdido algo, Syd?

-Cuando abrí la tumba de la Madre Superiora, ésta llevaba un colgante al cuello, no era ningún símbolo religioso, pero no le di importancia creyendo que se trataría de algún tipo de joya a la que Claire tuviese un cariño especial. Ahora que veo esto, me parece que el colgante encaja perfectamente en el agujero de esta puerta. ¡Vayamos a buscarlo!

-¿A un cementerio? ¿De noche? ¿Sabes, Syd?, creo que te voy a esperar aquí, a fin de cuentas a los Howards ya los conozco y hasta se podría decir que caigo bien a dos tercios de la familia…

-Como quieras.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Nigel no sabía si felicitarse o darse cabezazos contra las paredes de la cripta. Se había quedado solo… allí, sentado sobre la supuesta tumba de Charles Howards. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al tiempo que su mirada se posaba en su brazo derecho. No se había olvidado de la marca, de hecho, tenía la impresión de que algo le oprimía ligeramente, como si realmente llevase puesto un brazalete ahí. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida, diciéndose que lo mejor sería esperar a su jefa en el tercer piso. Mientras recorría el pequeño pasillo que le conducía hacia la trampilla de acceso, la luz de su linterna se detuvo en la muñeca. No había pensado en ella. La cogió y la observó detenidamente. Era una típica muñeca de la época, con su rota cara y sus extremidades de porcelana. El cuerpo, sin embargo, era blando, como si hubiese sido de porcelana pero se hubiese dañado y unas manos expertas de madre hubiesen encontrado la solución. Era una muñeca inquietante de por sí, de esas que ponen los pelos de punta y con las que, al menos Nigel, jamás compartiría habitación. Llevaba un vestido de puntillas que, en su día, probablemente había sido blanco, pero que ahora estaba sucio por el polvo y la sangre. Seguramente, la pequeña estaba jugando cuando se encontró con su cruel destino. El inglés se preguntó si realmente alguien podía estar tan furioso, tan cegado por los celos, como para arremeter contra una niña de cinco años. Pensó en el pequeño espíritu, con aquel camisón y aquellos tirabuzones negros como el carbón… Una niña preciosa que no merecía un final tan terrible.

* * *

Sydney corría hacia el cementerio. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería dejar a su asistente allá arriba más tiempo del necesario. Ese día la luna estaba cubierta por las nubes y el resultado era una noche bastante oscura. El cementerio, bajo aquella tenue luz, helaría la sangre de cualquiera… y mucho más tétrico resultaba el camino que conducía a la solitaria tumba de Claire Robertson, lleno de arbustos y ramas descuidadas. El primer día no había resultado nada fácil encontrarlo, de hecho, la cazadora aún se sorprendía de haberlo hecho. Allí estaba, en medio de una maraña de hierbajos, con su lápida semidestruída por el fuego y la hiedra trepando a su alrededor. No parecía existir ningún tipo de riesgo de ser descubierta abriendo la tumba de nuevo, ya que lo más probable es que ni siquiera supiesen de su existencia.

* * *

Mientras le daba vueltas a la muñeca, el británico se dio cuenta de que su cuerpecito no resultaba todo lo blando que debía ser teniendo en cuenta que ya no era de porcelana. Le levantó el vestido sin dejar de sentirse un poco avergonzado, como si hubiese la posibilidad de ser descubierto levantándole la ropa a una muñeca. Se rió de su propia estupidez, ¿quién le iba a ver ahí?

La espalda del juguete tenía una costura, posiblemente por ahí le fue introducido el relleno. Pero su mano notaba algo sólido ahí dentro… Tal vez… El inglés se apresuró a salir de allí y a dirigirse a la biblioteca. Sacó un mechero de su mochila, dándose gracias a sí mismo por haberse acordado de llevarla, y encendió todas las velas que pudo encontrar. Con esa luz podría abrir los puntos y observar el interior de la muñeca. Se sentó y comenzó a trabajar en ella.

* * *

Lo peor era cavar, sobre todo si luego tenías que volver a dejar las cosas como estaban antes… Aunque las posibilidades de que alguien se acordase de esa tumba fuesen remotas, visto el estado de conservación del lugar, eso no quería decir que podía dejar todo hecho un desastre.

Nigel se iba a arrepentir de dejarla cavando sola por segunda vez, se dijo con una sonrisa mientras se secaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Al menos ya tenía el colgante y cada vez le resultaba más evidente que el diseño coincidía con el agujero de la recién descubierta trampilla.

* * *

Mientras, el inglés intentaba descoser la espalda de la muñeca con una navaja. El hilo se resistía pero Nigel era perseverante y no descansó hasta que el primer punto estuvo suelto. Luego todo sería más fácil. Impaciente, ni siquiera esperó a acabar con todos, si no que introdujo su dedo por un pequeño hueco y buscó hasta tocar algo duro. Estaba frío y era pequeño. Por fin logró sacarlo. Era una llave normal, eso indicaba que no era la que abriría la trampilla, pero no habían encontrado otras cerraduras… ¿Por qué estaba ahí escondida? Posiblemente tuviese algo que ver con la joya que estaban buscando, pero de momento no se le ocurría cómo. Recordó su sueño… o visión… o lo que quiera que fuese lo que ocurrió en su habitación, vio el cuarto en donde estaban alojados los Howards tal vez, a pesar del desorden causado por el incendio y la dejadez, fuese capaz de localizarlo.

No se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo lo ocurrido, estaba allí, sin Sydney, recorriendo unos destartalados pasillos en busca del antiguo alojamiento de unos actuales fantasmas con algo de mal genio, pero la curiosidad le podía en ese momento, ya no para librarse de todo aquello, que también, pero ahora sabía que _necesitaba_ saber qué había ocurrido allí exactamente. Vale, ya sabía la historia de los Howards, pero se preguntaba qué tenía que ver la joya con todo aquello. Alguna relación tenía que haber, cuando él mismo tenía una fea quemadura en el brazo… Sólo esperaba que la marca no fuese permanente, o a ver qué explicaba a la gente después.

De pronto se acordó de algo, aquella primera vez que habían subido, cuando descubrieron la cripta, él había inspeccionado las habitaciones y había encontrado un bastidor… A Margaret parecía gustarle coser, pensó recordando la muñeca, y el bordado tenía manchas de sangre, así pues, ésa debía ser la habitación que estaba buscando.

Entró y miró alrededor, sí, allí estaba el bordado, apoyado en el brazo de un sillón, justo donde Nigel lo había puesto después de enseñárselo a su jefa. Siguió paseando su mirada por la estancia hasta que se detuvo en un escritorio , ¡eso tenía que ser!, se acercó con la recién descubierta llave en la mano, la probó y, efectivamente, un pequeño "click" le indicó que, efectivamente, la llave era la correcta. En el interior no había gran cosa, de hecho, resultaba bastante extraño que escondiesen la llave de esa manera, teniendo en cuenta que no parecía haber nada de valor. La ventaja es que el mueble no había resultado demasiado dañado por el incendio. Nigel sacó un libro… era el diario de Margaret. ¡Qué suerte que antes casi todo el mundo escribía uno!, se dijo contento, eso siempre facilitaba las cosas.

Pero cuando lo abrió, descubrió que no era un diario. Era un libro que Margaret había escrito para sus hijas. Posiblemente había tenido un mal presentimiento y había intuido su final… aunque no pudo predecir el de la pequeña Sarah.

Detrás de él, la puerta se cerró con fuerza.

* * *

Sydney se miró, estaba completamente cubierta de tierra y era obvio que necesitaba una ducha. Su malestar con dejar a Nigel arriba había desaparecido, o se había olvidado de él y pensó que a su asistente no le iba a importar demasiado si tardaba un poco más, al menos lo justo como para desprenderse de toda aquella tierra. Se preguntó qué tal había llevado el inglés la espera en aquella cripta, pero, si hubiese ocurrido algo peligroso, la habría llamado, así que estaba tranquila. Inconscientemente, levantó la vista hacia el tercer piso y lo que vio hizo que se le helase la sangre. Vio a Charles en una de las ventanas, mirándola con aquella sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Lo que vio después hizo que su corazón comenzase a latir con fuerza y, aterrorizada, comenzase a correr hacia el monasterio. Una de las habitaciones estaba fuertemente iluminada pero, al fijarse bien, la cazadora se dio cuenta de que aquello no era luz, sino que la habitación estaba en llamas.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Sydney se sorprendió al no haberse cruzado con nadie en su apresurado ascenso por las escaleras del Convento. Se dirigía a la capilla del tercer piso y llamó a su asistente. Nadie respondió. Una vez que hubo confirmado que en la cripta no había nadie, comenzó a recorrer el pasillo en busca de su amigo, pero, para su desesperación, no parecía haber ni rastro del inglés. ¿Habría regresado a su habitación? Tal vez había ocurrido algo mientras ella se encargaba de la tumba, pero, si había una cosa de la que la profesora estaba segura, era de que su asistente no se habría ido sin avisarla.

De debajo de una de las puertas cerradas salía humo, alguien intentaba abrirla desesperadamente.

-¿Es que no hay nadie ahí? ¡Necesito ayuda!- Nigel golpeaba la puerta sin dejar de tirar del pomo con la otra mano.

-¡Nigel! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Sydney se colocó al otro lado.

-Ya te lo explicaré- respondió el británico en medio de un ataque de tos-, no consigo abrir la puerta.

-Aparta- la profesora se alejó y cargó con fuerza. No obtuvo resultados, salvo por un ligero dolor en el hombro. Siguió intentándolo con golpes y patadas, intentó forzar la cerradura pero nada hacía ceder a aquel condenado trozo de madera. Por primera vez en su vida, Sydney Fox sintió terror y desesperación ante su propia impotencia. Recordó que las cornisas eran bastante anchas y se dirigió a la habitación contigua… Se acercó a la ventana, pero ésta tampoco se abría.

-Aguanta, Nigel- repetía una y otra vez mientras buscaba algo con lo que romper el cristal. Si no abría por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Mientras, el inglés intentaba respirar la menor cantidad de humo posible. Había cubierto su nariz y su boca con la camisa pero, cada vez que sucumbía a la tos, sus pulmones se llenaban de nuevo provocándole una terrible sensación de asfixia. En su mochila guardaba lsus últimos descubrimientos, si tan sólo pudiese salir de allí para compartirlos con su jefa… Aún no tenía muy claro qué era lo que había ocurrido, cogió el diario y la puerta se cerró. No le había dado demasiada importancia, de hecho, había creído que Syd había regresado y, de alguna manera, había provocado que la puerta se golpease. Fue entonces cuando vio la caja y, al abrirla, se dio cuenta del olor a quemado. Una rápida ojeada le mostró que la cortina estaba ardiendo, al igual que el sillón y la cortina que estaba al otro lado. Cogió las cosas, las metió en su mochila y se apresuró a salir de allí con el único pensamiento de alertar a la gente antes de que ocurriese una desgracia. Sin embargo, la puerta no abría y ese fuego, que había comenzado en tres puntos bastante alejados de la habitación, se propagaba con rapidez. Las ventanas estaban bloqueadas y comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado por inhalar tanto humo. Del otro lado le llegó la voz de su jefa y respiró aliviado, si había alguien que pudiese sacarlo de allí, esa era ella. Pronto cesaron los golpes y no la oyó más. ¿Habría sido todo una alucinación? ¿Acaso su mente le jugaba malas pasadas? Como para confirmar que se había vuelto loco por completo, sintió que alguien le estaba observando. Se giró hacia la habitación, de espaldas a la puerta.

-¿Sarah?

* * *

En su frenesí por llegar a la habitación del otro lado, en cuya ventana había visto el rostro de Charles, la profesora Fox no se daba tiempo a sí misma para derramar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Una parte de ella quería abandonarse a la desesperación y acurrucarse en un rincón a llorar por su asistente. Pero la parte valiente que aún le quedaba, se repetía que, si lo hacía, estaba condenando a Nigel a una muerte horrible. La puerta tampoco abría y Sydney la golpeaba lanzando maldiciones y amenazas al espíritu de un hombre que había dejado el mundo de los vivos hacía muchos siglos.

No podía creerse que aquello estuviese ocurriendo de verdad, no quería creer que ese pudiese ser el final de Nigel.

-Profesora

Sydney se giró y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

-¿Tiene la llave?

-…

-Sígame

Una todavía enmudecida Sydney Fox se dirigió al interior de la cripta.

* * *

Nigel creyó que, una vez se hubiese librado de todo aquel humo, sus pulmones podrían llenarse de aire nuevamente y podría respirar sin ese dolor y sin toser, pero allí apenas había oxígeno y el olor era insoportable, así que no pudo evitar seguir tosiendo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de hacia dónde se dirigía, ni de por qué había seguido de forma tan confiada al pequeño espíritu. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía, había visto una posibilidad de salir de aquel infierno y la había aprovechado. Le sorprendió la cantidad de pasadizos que había en ese Convento. Tal vez las monjas habían considerado oportuno tener vías de escape en caso de amenazas pero, tampoco era muy lógico que estuviesen en el tercer piso y no pareciesen comunicarse con el exterior. Sería algo que investigar en cuanto viese a Syd… si es que la veía. Todavía no dejaba de parecerle sorprendente que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta del fuego. No era tan temprano como para que la gente estuviese durmiendo…

El británico caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos por aquel pasadizo sin saber muy bien dónde estaba el final de su camino cuando le pareció ver algo que se movía en la oscuridad.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- a pesar de que se pasó por su cabeza, Nigel se abstuvo de añadir el adjetivo "vivo" a su pregunta. En ese momento lo único que quería era que aquello, fuese lo que fuese, lo sacase de ese lugar.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

No sabía cómo exactamente, pero Sydney estaba ahora abrazada a él y… ¿estaba llorando?

-¡Nigel! Tenía tanto miedo… ¿Cómo has salido de la habitación?

-Pues… por increíble que parezca, Sarah me llevó hasta un pasadizo. ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Margaret me condujo de vuelta a la cripta, me dijo que abriese la trampilla y que caminase hacia aquí.

-¿Este pasadizo lleva hasta la cripta?

-Sí- la profesora consiguió soltar a su asistente-, también lleva hacia otro sitio si se camina en la dirección contraria. ¿Estás bien?

-Estaré mejor en cuanto pueda respirar aire de verdad- se quejó el inglés. -¿De dónde crees que viene ese olor?

-Probablemente, de ahí- Sydney enfocó la luz de su linterna hacia una esquina. Apoyado en la pared, reposaban los restos de una monja, a juzgar por el hábito que cubría el cadáver, que permanecía en casi un estado de momificación debido a la atmósfera del pasadizo, que había permanecido tantos años en el más absoluto de los olvidos. Nigel hizo un gesto de desagrado- ¿Quién crees que será?- preguntó la cazadora.

-A esta no me la han presentado, no debe ser amiga de la familia… Por cierto, Syd, mira lo que he encontrado en la habitación antes del incendio- el inglés rebuscaba en su mochila y se perdió la mirada de culpabilidad que le dirigía su jefa. Sacó un diario.- Es de Margaret- explicó-, en él habla de una novicia, una tal Mary Richardson… por cierto que no sé dónde he visto yo ese apellido antes… bueno seguro que conocemos a millones de Richardson. Margaret cuenta que tiene sus dudas sobre la vocación de Mary y que Joshua le ha dicho que no confíe en ella, que había llegado al convento para hacerse con el brazalete y que había que evitar que se hiciese con él. También cuenta que fueron a un joyero a hacer una copia del brazalete, copia que Margaret llevaba puesta en algunas ocasiones para que Mary creyese que era el de verdad y no buscase más, mientras el verdadero permanecía escondido.

-Qué idea tan inteligente- se dijo la cazadora- ¿Cuándo has tenido tiempo de leer todo eso?.

-Bueno… digamos que empecé por el final, ya que nos interesaban los últimos días de Margaret. Además, tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que la habitación estaba en llamas- añadió con una sonrisa tímida.- También encontré esta caja- la abrió

-¡El brazalete! ¡Lo has encontrado!

-Tuve suerte, pero al abrir la caja noté el olor del humo y vi el incendio.

Sydney de nuevo volvió a la realidad, el entusiasmo por los hallazgos de su asistente le habían hecho olvidar que casi lo pierde en aquel incendio. Volvió a abrazar a un estupefacto inglés.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto… nunca debí embarcarme en esta búsqueda, ni arrastrarte conmigo…

Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, o más bien sin saber cuál sería la reacción de su jefa, Nigel acarició la espalda de Sydney intentando reconfortarla.

-No pasa nada- murmuró-, no pasa nada. ¿Crees que esa es Mary?- Si había algo que el británico sabía tras tantos años como asistente de la profesora Fox, era cómo distraerla. Si la volvía a entusiasmar con los descubrimientos, dejaría de pensar en lo que casi había ocurrido, y él le estaría profundamente agradecido por ello, ya que se sentía un poco incómodo y bastante asustado… si no hubiese sido por la pequeña Sarah, probablemente él se encontraría haciéndoles compañía a los fantasmas del tercer piso, vagando en ese convento toda la eternidad. Se estremeció ante la idea.

* * *

Nigel giraba el brazalete entre sus dedos sentado en el suelo mientras su jefa examinaba el pasadizo. Algo atrajo su atención.

-¡Aquí hay restos de otra persona!- gritó.

-De todos los conventos del mundo, hemos tenido que venir al de unas monjitas asesinas- masculló el inglés incorporándose. Sydney le miró sin decir nada- ¿Y quién crees que será?

-Las ropas… o lo que queda de ellas, parecen masculinas y el cadáver tiene pinta de ser de alguien de gran estatura y complexión ancha.

Tras pasar un rato observando el nuevo hallazgo sin descubrir nada sobre él, el inglés miró a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué tantos pasadizos? ¿Crees que conducirán al exterior? ¿Habrá más en otros pisos?

-Me he hecho la misma pregunta, no tiene mucho sentido que estén aquí si no sirven para que la gente salga en caso de emergencia.

-Bueno, a mí me ha hecho un buen servicio.-murmuró Nigel muy suavemente para que su jefa no le oyese- Has venido de la cripta, ¿viste algo referente a las tumbas?

-No me dio tiempo, tenía prisa por encontrarte. Vayamos hasta allí. Después podemos investigar hacia dónde lleva el otro lado del pasadizo.

El británico asintió con la cabeza, cualquier cosa con tal de salir de aquel lugar. Sus pulmones clamaban por algo de aire fresco.

-Ahí está la trampilla – anunció Sydney-, tampoco veo forma de ver el interior de las tumbas desde aquí.

-¿No crees que deberíamos avisar a la gente de que el tercer piso está en llamas?

-Nigel, algo me dice que no corren peligro. Al menos el fuego no había salido de la habitación en la que estabas.

-Pero esto está en ruinas, ¿y si se derrumba el edificio sobre todo el mundo?

-Creo que ese fuego era sólo para ti.

-¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les he hecho yo?

Su jefa se encogió de hombros.

-Encontraste el brazalete.

-Pues no me tranquilizas en absoluto- protestó el inglés-. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que los espíritus no quieren que encontremos la joya?

-Bueno, si te parecen poco seis cadáveres…

Nigel no pudo evitar mirar divertido a su jefa.

-¿Cuándo hemos intercambiado los papeles?

La profesora Fox sonrió.

Caminaban por el pasadizo hasta que llegaron a una puerta. Tras ella, unas escaleras parecían, por fin, comunicar los tres pisos con el exterior. Habían dado con la salida de emergencias que estaban buscando. Las escaleras les llevaron hacia un bosque, cerca de desahuciado lugar en donde se encontraba la tumba de Claire.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Nigel sin disimular su alivio por verse al fin libre del enrarecido ambiente del pasadizo.- tenemos la joya pero seguimos sin saber qué ha ocurrido aquí, ¿hemos terminado nuestra búsqueda?

Sydney se giró para decir algo, pero una voz le interrumpió.

-Espero que no.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

-¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Nigel en cuanto fue capaz de reaccionar tras la inicial sorpresa.

-Me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, mi trabajo aún no ha terminado.

-¿Tú trabajo?- Sydney no se fiaba demasiado de aquella niña.

-Sarah me dijo que buscabas la joya, así que, probablemente, ahora que la tienes, abandonarías la búsqueda. Sólo Nigel hablaba de averiguar qué había ocurrido aquí y no sabíamos muy bien qué ibais a hacer. Además, os falta información que sólo yo puedo daros.

-¿Y por qué lo sabes tú?- quiso saber la profesora Fox.

La niña no le hizo caso y comenzó a contar una historia.

-En el año 1845, los Richardson tuvieron una hija llamada Mary. Ésta se hizo muy amiga de Holly, la hija de una esclava de la familia que practicaba magia vudú y que era la dueña del brazalete. A Holly la asustaba mucho toda aquella magia, pero Mary estaba fascinada por aquello, así que comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo con la madre de Holly, Hannah, aprendiendo a hacer rituales. Cuando los Howards coincidieron con los Richardson en una fiesta, Holly conoció a Joshua y se enamoraron perdidamente el uno de la otra. En cuanto se casaron, Holly pasó a servir a la familia Howards y, cuando Hannah se dio cuenta de que su preciado brazalete había desaparecido, ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Su hija Holly se lo había llevado, consciente de todo el mal que podía provocar. Hannah maldijo a su hija, y ésta murió dando a luz a su primer hijo, que murió también. Al estallar la guerra, los Howards se trasladaron al convento y Mary, a quien los Howards no conocían, se hizo pasar por una novicia, para poder entrar y recuperar el brazalete.

-Sam, necesito que me digas de dónde has sacado esa historia- Sydney no sabía si creer lo que le contaba la muchacha, pero si se lo estaba inventando, merecía un premio por su enorme imaginación.

-Mary tenía una hermana gemela, Louise, que también era amiga de Holly y a la que también asustaban los rituales de Hannah. Louise supo todo lo que ocurría con su hermana y, además de escribirlo, se encargó de que la historia pasase por todos sus descendientes para que tuviesen mucho cuidado si alguna vez se cruzaban con la magia vudú.

-Eso es lo que yo digo siempre- Nigel no pudo contenerse.

-Generación tras generación, la historia se cuenta con el añadido de que nunca más se supo de Mary. No se sabe si, arrepentida, se convirtió al catolicismo o qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí, pero Mary desapareció sin dejar rastro. Una de las descendientes de Louise, de nombre Julia, decidió seguir la senda de Mary y envió al convento a su hija para localizar la joya, pero ésta, al descubrir las atrocidades que se habían cometido, decidió pasar al bando de las víctimas. Esa niña soy yo, Sam Edwards Richardson.

-¡Claro! ¡Eso era! En una de las fichas vi el apellido de tu madre, de eso me sonaba.

-¿Creéis que puedo enmendar el mal que hizo me antepasado?

-¿El mal que hizo? ¿A qué te refieres?- Sydney sonrió, por raro que fuese todo aquello, ya no cuestionaba ningún hecho que tuviese a los fantasmas como mensajeros.

-Margaret me contó que Mary sedujo a Charles para conseguir el brazalete, pero, después de su "sacrificio", descubrió que el hombre no sabía nada de la joya . Encima, cada vez que regresaba a casa, era el cuarto de la novicia el primero por el que pasaba, antes de ir a ver a su esposa y su hija. Mary decidió aprovechar eso y le solicitó una prueba de amor, el brazalete. También fue ella la que le habló de la existencia de Jennifer, le dijo que la niña no era blanca y que estaba oculta en algún lugar del convento. Charles mató a su familia pero no localizó la joya. Eso es todo lo que sé- acabó la muchacha-. Sólo puedo ayudaros diciendo que, tras la muerte de Claire, la nueva Madre Superiora fue Hope Stevens.

* * *

-No sé por qué lo ves todo tan claro- protestó Nigel. Tras comprobar que el incendio del tercer piso no solo no se había propagado, sino que la habitación estaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido- sucia y destartalada, pero no quemada-, los dos aventureros se dirigían al despacho de la directora, que era, a su vez, la Madre Superiora del convento. Una mujer mayor con unos chispeantes ojos grises que solían mirar con indulgencia a los alumnos cuando éstos cometían faltas leves. Los estudiantes le tenían un gran aprecio y harían cualquier cosa antes de defraudarla, algo que favorecía enormemente la convivencia de aquel lugar.

-La Madre Alice conserva probablemente libros en su despacho, y, entre ellos, es bastante posible que haya algo en donde Hope Stevenson limpiase su conciencia.

-La gente religiosa se suele confesar, Syd, y el secreto de confesión implica que el pecado muere con el párroco.

-¿E iba a dejar allí los cadáveres sin más? ¿Sólo porque ella ya estaba libre de culpa?

-Bueno… es posible que no, claro… -Nigel todavía no estaba muy seguro de aquello-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a decirle a la Madre Superiora "Disculpe, creemos que no se ha dado cuenta usted de que hay cinco cadáveres en el tercer piso y veníamos a avisarle. Ah, por cierto, vaya con cuidado porque uno de ellos tiene bastante mal humor y es algo pirómano"?

Sydney dejó de caminar y dio la vuelta para hablar con su asistente.

-Nigel, no digas tonterías…

-¿Tonterías? ¡Oh, claro! Disculpa, debe ser que estoy un poco aturdido, total, sólo me han acosado los fantasmas durante estos días, y uno de ellos primero me quemó un brazo y luego intentó incinerarme por completo. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer salvo decir tonterías?

La cazadora de reliquias miró al inglés con sorpresa.

-Oh, disculpa, Syd, no quería decir eso.- y era cierto que no quería, las palabras habían salido, sin más, pero él estaba seguro de que su cerebro no las había enviado. Vio cómo su jefa se giraba para continuar caminando sin decir ni una palabra. Nigel suspiró y la siguió con paso lento. Una voz en su interior le decía que Syd tenía la culpa de todo y él estaba seguro de a quién pertenecía.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, no había nadie, y fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, obviamente todo el mundo dormía… excepto ellos dos. Decidieron que ellos también deberían retirarse, seguramente al día siguiente pensarían con más claridad en lo que le contarían a la monja.

-¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien? Puedo quedarme… si quieres…

El británico miró a su jefa y su rostro, tenso y cansado por su lucha mental con aquella voz, se suavizó un poco.

-No te preocupes… ¿Qué más puede pasar?- añadió con una débil sonrisa.

-Nigel…

En un acto completamente impulsivo, y completamente ajeno a la naturaleza tímida del inglés, Nigel besó la frente de Sydney y volvió a asegurarle que nada malo iba a ocurrir. La profesora no reaccionó hasta que la puerta de la habitación de su asistente se cerró ante ella.

* * *

N.A. Espero que no se os esté haciendo demasiado largo el fic, es que no se me dá bien la división en capítulos y trato de dejarlos en un punto que os intrigue un poco...

Millones de gracias a mi _**Beka DeKerry**_,que,aunque me tiene un poco abandonada últimamente, fue y es la principal impulsora de mis fics (pobre tú que has sufrido tantos inconclusos...). Y millones de gracias también a _**CellyLS´**_porque, de no ser por ella, no hubiese retomado esta historia.

GRACIAS!


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

Nigel se levantó de mal humor. No sólo no había conseguido hacer que esas voces se callasen, sino que encima no había podido pegar ojo. Una parte de él se odiaba a sí mismo por permitir que la situación pudiese con él, pero al menos sí había conseguido no acatar sus órdenes… logrando más voces y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

-¿Syd?

Como era de esperar, la cazadora estaba más que despierta, parecía que llevaba horas levantada tras un reparador sueño. "Qué envidia", pensó Nigel, "ojalá mi noche hubiese sido la mitad de placentera"

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó la profesora alarmada por la mala cara de su compañero. Nigel entró y cerró la puerta.

-No… bueno… tal vez…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me estoy volviendo loco, Syd, oigo voces aquí, en mi cabeza- dijo el inglés gesticulando con las manos.

-¿Cómo que oyes voces?

-Creo que son Charles y Mary… bueno, el hombre es claramente Charles, y esta noche apareció una voz femenina, no se parece a la de Margaret así que imagino que es la novicia.

-¿Esta noche apareció…? ¿Cuánto hace que las oyes, Nigel?

-Desde ayer, cuando íbamos al despacho de Alice. Charles intentaba que me enfureciese contigo… y creo que lo consiguió- añadió avergonzado-, pero esta noche pretendían que subiese al tercer piso con el brazalete y realizase no sé qué ritual… ¡Cómo si no tuviese yo problemas ya con el vudú como para ponerme a hacer tonterías!

Sydney no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario, si antes era difícil la relación de Nigel con el vudú, probablemente ahora sería imposible, esta aventura sería la gota que acababa de colmar el vaso, Mary había escogido al intermediario equivocado.

-¿Qué tipo de ritual?- quiso saber.

-¿Acaso crees que les hice caso? Estaba concentrado en ignorarles a ver si captaban la indirecta y me dejaban tranquilo. ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de hacer que se vayan?

La profesora miró a un abatido Nigel.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá- dijo intentando dar a su voz un aire de confianza, afortunadamente, su asistente estaba demasiado cansado como para notar la sombra de la duda en la voz de su jefa.- ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para ir a hablar con Alice?

-Sí, sí. No sé si es porque hay más ruido del entorno, o que los fantasmas duermen por el día, pero por ahora estoy tranquilo.

-Podrías aprovechar para tratar de dormir…

-¿Bromeas? ¿Y darles la oportunidad de volver? Tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas, por ejemplo, en mi sueño, creí que Charles venía de celebrar el final de la guerra con sus amigos, ahora resulta que lo había celebrado con Mary… y de otra manera. Después está el asunto de Joshua, supuestamente salió vivo de aquí, entonces… ¿por qué lo vi morir esa noche? No comprendo qué es lo que ocurre aquí pero seguro que Alice nos aclara un poco las cosas- el inglés abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar con paso resuelto hacia el despacho de la directora-. ¿Vienes o qué?

Sydney se colocó a su altura y lo miró como si no lo conociese.

* * *

Alice sonrió al verlos aparecer.

-¡Profesores!- dijo invitándoles a sentarse en un mullido sofá-, esperaba su visita.

Los cazadores se miraron sin comprender. La Madre Superiora soltó una divertida carcajada.

-Me preguntaba cuántos días iban a pasar hasta que descubriesen la cripta- la monja se incorporó y fue hacia la cafetera-. ¿Han desayunado ya? ¿Les apetece un café?- Los dos invitados dijeron que no, pero la sabia mujer puso una humeante taza en las manos de Nigel-. Tenga, le hace falta.

El embriagador aroma del café recién hecho envolvió al inglés, quien se dijo que, efectivamente, la mujer estaba en lo cierto. Sin decir nada, la miró con gratitud y bebió un sorbo. La monja sonrió y continuó hablando.

-Supuse que irían al tercer piso y no tardarían en encontrar la cripta. Imaginé que pronto se preguntarían qué era lo que había ocurrido. Supongo que, a estas alturas, estarán al corriente de la muerte de los Howards y del suicidio de Claire. ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

-Pues, para empezar, quienes son los otros dos.

Por primera vez, Alice los miró con sorpresa.

-¿Otros dos? ¿De qué me habla?

-De los dos cadáveres que hay en uno de los pasadizos- informó Nigel sin dejar de disfrutar del delicioso olor del café que sostenía.

-¿Cadáveres? ¿Pasadizos?

Por la expresión de la monja, los cazadores se dieron cuenta de que desconocía parte de la historia. Decidieron contarle lo que sabían.

-Teníamos la esperanza de que pudiese saber algo más. Tal vez Hope haya escrito un diario, al igual que Claire, y lo haya dejado en algún lugar de este despacho.- dijo Sydney despúes.

-Vaya, eso es más de lo que nosotras sabemos- informó la monja. Cuando Hope murió, en un cajón de su mesilla se encontró una carta en donde relataba lo referente a los Howards y a la muerte de Claire Robertson. La carta se guarda aquí- dijo señalando una carpeta-, y, como parte importante de la historia de este Convento, nos encargamos de que todas las hermanas la lean. No sé si existe algún otro diario, pero en caso de que Hope haya dejado algo más, creo que sé dónde se puede encontrar.

Alice les condujo a una puerta que había en el segundo piso. Estaba cerrada.

-Aquí guardamos archivos y papeles administrativos- les contó mientras abría-, la verdad es que no solemos venir mucho, hoy día la mitad de las gestiones nos la hace un abogado desde su casa… esto de internet es un invento.- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo divertido.

Nigel intentó borrar de su mente la imagen que se le acababa de ocurrir de la Madre Alice chateando.

Grandes armarios y estanterías se repartían a lo largo de una gran habitación. En las estanterías había montones de carpetas y archivadores con fechas anotadas en sus lomos. Si en algún momento alguien había pensado revisar las cuentas de aquel lugar desde sus orígenes, la mera visión del cuarto bastaría para que se le quitasen las ganas. Al fondo de la habitación había otra puerta. Alice sacó una enorme llave y abrió. Como era de esperar ahí reinaba el caos. Nigel miró a su jefa.

-No podía ser fácil, ¿verdad?

Sydney se encogió de hombros mientras la Madre Superiora se encaminaba a uno de los estantes.

-De Hope se conservan pocas cosas. Su temporada como Superiora no fue demasiado larga, debido a su prematura muerte. La gente la achacó al agotamiento, y es que contaban que Hope era incansable, que no dormía y que se mantenía constantemente ocupada. Supongo que la gente exagera un poco a veces.

Nigel tenía la impresión de que no era exageración.

-En esta caja se guardaban todos los recuerdos de sus viajes, un montón de dibujos y regalos que los niños pobres de sus fundaciones le daban.

Dentro había otra caja, una pequeña en donde se leían las palabras "Esperanza" y "Verdad".

-¿Esperanza y verdad? ¿Es una caja de buenas intenciones?- preguntó Nigel

-Tal vez guardase ahí sus buenos deseos- meditó Alice.

-No, es la verdad de Hope (1), seguro que lo que hay ahí dentro es lo que estamos buscando- dijo Sydney abriendo la caja. Dentro había varias hojas amarillentas.- Son cartas, ¡sabía que Hope no iba a permitir que los hechos cayesen en el olvido!

-Vaya, a veces es tanta la prisa que tienen las nuevas Madres Superioras en instalarse que apenas hay tiempo para revisar los objetos de la anterior. Se guarda todo en cajas y se mete en el archivo- Se lamentó Alice-. Si se hubiese leído algo de esto, no tendríamos ahora dos cadáveres ahí arriba.

"Ni tantos fantasmas" pensó Nigel. Obviamente, no le habían comentado esa parte porque lo más probable era que no les creyese.

-No comprendo por qué Hope no guardó esto con la carta en la que contaba los hechos…

-Supongo que esto era sólo para la Superiora- comentó Sydney. Acto seguido, comenzó a leer.

(1) "Hope" en inglés significa Esperanza

* * *

N.T. Creí que este sería el último capítulo... pero ¡ánimo! ya queda menos.

Millones de gracias a **CellyLS** por sus bellos comentarios. No sé qué haría sin tí!


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

"_Todavía hoy puedo oír aquellos gritos aterradores. Claire y yo nos encontrábamos en el despacho, hablando sobre las reformas del tejado mientras el resto de la congregación se encontraba trabajando en el comedor social, cuando oímos a la pequeña Sarah gritar. Las dos nos lanzamos en dirección al tercer piso sin saber muy bien qué era lo que nos íbamos a encontrar… pero jamás nos hubiésemos imaginado lo que había ocurrido. Margaret yacía en el suelo y sollozaba suavemente, en su cuerpo ensangrentado se podían observar las marcas de las puñaladas. No había nada que hacer, estaba a punto de morir. Seguimos su mirada, fija en una esquina, y se nos heló la sangre. Acurrucada, estaba el pequeño cuerpecito de Sarah, con su vestido blanco empapado en sangre. Cuando, con un gesto, Claire informó a Margaret que su hija estaba muerta, la mujer lanzó un desgarrador grito y murió._

_Claire salió al pasillo__ y vio el puñal goteando sangre en manos de Charles. Éste, al sentirse descubierto, echó a correr. La Madre Superiora fue tras él mientras que yo, movida por un terrible presentimiento, corrí hacia mi habitación. Tenía que comprobar que la pequeña Jennifer estaba bien._

_Cuando entré en mi habitación, mis peores temores se habían hecho reales. El bebé no estaba en la cuna. Sin saber qué hacer, busqué a la Madre Superiora, ella siempre mantenía la cabeza fría y posiblemente tuviese alguna idea de dónde podía estar. Salí con tanta prisa que casi colisiono con ella. Cuando la vi, Claire tenía el rostro desencajado y no dejaba de temblar. Le pregunté qué había ocurrido y me habló de cómo Charles había intentado matarla. Se había vuelto loco. Claire luchó por su vida y, en medio del forcejeo, se desembarazó de él con un empujón. La mala fortuna quiso que el hombre, al caer, diese con su cabeza en la chimenea y muriese al instante__. No me cansé de repetirle que no había sido su culpa, además, teníamos que encontrar a Jennifer. Claire asintió y nos dirigimos de nuevo al tercer piso. Encontramos a Elijah, un esclavo que había huido de su maltratador amo y al que acogimos y escondimos en nuestro convento. Él y el esclavo de los Howards se habían hecho grandes amigos, de hecho a Joshua le apenaba no poder ayudarle, si lo encontraban, Elijah sufriría el peso de la ley por haber huido. A pesar de que la guerra ha terminado, todavía no tenemos muy claro a dónde nos llevará. Le preguntamos a él, pero Elijah no había visto al bebé. Sólo había visto a Joshua correr tras Mary. Nos miramos, nunca habíamos confiado demasiado en la novicia, así que, si el esclavo la perseguía, lo más probable es que tuviese que ver con las muertes. Cuando llegamos a la Capilla, vimos que la trampilla estaba abierta. La trampilla conducía a los pasadizos, una vía de escape tan antigua como el Convento mismo pero que no se había utilizado en mucho tiempo. Del otro lado, llegaban las voces de Mary y Joshua. Mary decía que entregaría al bebé a cambio de algo, ni Claire ni yo teníamos ni idea de a qué se podía referir. Oímos un disparo que nos hizo correr hacia el pasadizo. Mary sujetaba a Jennifer, que se había asustado con el disparo y lloraba desconsolada. En su otra mano, sostenía una pistola, con la que acababa de disparar a Joshua, El arma era la de Charles, al final, los rumores parecían ser ciertos, pero yacer con Charles parecía que no iba a ser el peor de los pecados de Mary. A partir de ese momento, los recuerdos se vuelven confusos, todavía sigo sin poder comprender lo que allí ocurrió, a pesar de que estaba allí presente. Sólo sé que Claire hablaba con Mary, quien no dejaba de repetir no sé qué de un brazalete, y trataba de convencerla de que yo calmaría a Jennifer. Comportándose como una autómata, la novicia me cedió al bebé. Joshua se movió, intentó incorporarse. Mary gritó y volvió a apuntarle con el arma. Claire agarró lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser el candelabro que nos iluminaba, y la golpeó con él. Mary murió al instante. Nos acercamos a Joshua, que dijo algo de celebrar un ritual de anulación del brazalete, creímos que deliraba. Nos hizo prometerle que lo haríamos y que cuidaríamos de Jennifer y de Elijah. Murió feliz diciendo que se reuniría con su adorada Holly."_

Sydney levantó los ojos del papel, Alice y Nigel permanecían enmudecidos por el asombro. Pasó a otra carta.

"_Elijah, con su nueva identidad ha abandonado el Convento. Nos apena enormemente que nos deje, pero se merece la nueva vida que se le ofrece. Han pasado años desde la abolición de la esclavitud, pero la justicia aún lo busca, ahora que es Joshua Sanders, el antiguo esclavo de los Howards, nadie podrá hacerle daño jamás. El verdadero Joshua sería feliz. Elijah nos ha sido de gran ayuda construyendo esa cripta bajo la Capilla. Nadie debe saber qué fue lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa, y es que Claire se comporta de forma muy extraña. Después de la muerte de Joshua, cuando salimos del pasadizo, se encaminó a la habitación de Margaret. Me pidió que la ayudase a arrastrar los cadáveres hasta el pasadizo y cerró la trampilla. Me dijo que me fuese y que metiese al bebé en la cuna. Bajé sin saber lo que la Madre Superiora iba a hacer… hasta que fue tarde y el tercer piso comenzó a arder. A Dios gracias, los vecinos ayudaron a extinguir las llamas__. Desde ese día, nadie puede subir hasta allí. Nosotras rendimos tributo a las mujeres accediendo por uno de los pasadizos… al lugar donde están los restos de Joshua y Mary no hemos vuelto, creo que deberíamos hacer algo con sus cadáveres, pero Claire no quiere ni oír hablar del tema… realmente, apenas habla de nada. Me preocupa su salud"_

Sydney cogió otro trozo de papel.

"_Debemos llegar al fondo de esto, yo sé que el suicidio es un pecado, pero, después de todo lo que Claire ha hecho por esta comunidad, enterrarla en ese lugar inhóspito__ me parece exagerado. Al menos me han dejado honrarle con la estatua del despacho. Ahí está, mirándome con esos ojos benevolentes que ella tenía… hasta aquel día terrible en que la luz de sus ojos dejó de brillar y la locura se fue adueñando de ella. "Que Dios nos perdone por nuestros pecados" repetía sin cesar. La estatua oculta la entrada a una de los pasadizos. Sólo yo sé cómo acceder, moviendo el brazo de la Madre Superiora a la que tanto quise. Es mejor así, nadie tiene que conocer los hechos"_

Le seguían una serie de datos sobre el convento que Sydney leyó en silencio. Por fin comenzó con la última de las cartas.

"_No creo que aguante mucho más, esas voces horribles no me dejan hacer nada. Apenas duermo y trato de mantenerme lo más ocupada posible, pero son más fuertes que yo. Siento que me voy quedando sin fuerzas. Ellos… creíamos que nuestros secretos habían muerto con ellos, pero son fuertes. Debimos haber hecho caso a Joshua y buscar aquella joya. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Soy una religiosa, no debo creer en más magia que la de Dios… creo que el Demonio se ha apoderado de mí._

_Jennifer puede cuidarse sola, sabe poco sobre la historia de su familia, no debe saber más. Creo que mi cuerpo necesita un descanso. Ellos empujaron a Claire al suicidio y yo tal vez debiera dejar de resistirme, ya casi no tengo fuerza para sujetar la pluma…"_

Alice seguía mirando las cartas sin poder reaccionar. Sydney miró a su asistente, que había palidecido. ¿Acaso no había forma de librarse de ellos… salvo morir?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó sintiendo que había escogido el peor momento de todos para empezar a tener miedo.

* * *

N.A: Gracias a **CellyLS ** por su apoyo incondicional al fic, parece que el final se hace esperar...


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

-Syd, tengo que hablar contigo- Nigel aprovechó que Alice se había quedado atrás, cerrando las puertas, para acercarse a su jefa. Ésta no había vuelto a decir nada desde que habían leído las cartas. Muda y cabizbaja ¿Desde cuándo Sydney Fox era así? El inglés no lo diría, por temor a entristecerla más, pero su comportamiento no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Se suponía que ella era la valiente, si Sydney no sabía qué hacer… entonces él estaba perdido. La cazadora le miró, instándole a hablar. Nigel suspiró-. Ahora que sabemos esto… lo mejor será que no esté con vosotras. Tienes que encerrarme o atarme. ¡Lo que sea! Las voces pretenden que te detenga, que impida que hagas ese ritual de anulación. No sé cómo se va a hacer ese ritual, ni si existe alguien capaz de hacerlo, pero ellos creen que sí, así que querrán que acabe contigo. No es que albergue ninguna esperanza de vencerte- añadió con lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa reconfortante-, pero tal vez quieran que detenga a Alice. No podemos arriesgarnos-. El inglés le tendió la mochila en donde aún estaba el brazalete.

La profesora asintió. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era contarle todo, y esta vez todo significaba _todo_, a la Madre Superiora. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la monja, pero si Nigel iba a estar encerrado, ella iba a necesitar ayuda.

* * *

-Bien, creo que no hay nada con lo que pueda hacerse daño- dijo Alice mirando apenada a Nigel, quien se había sentado en la cama y observaba, abatido, las puntas de sus zapatos. Todo aquello era insólito, pero después de lo que había leído, no podía arriesgarse a que más gente se volviese loca y perdiese la vida e ese lugar.

Mary era más lista que Charles y había adivinado lo que pretendían hacer, así que ahora gritaba dentro de la cabeza del inglés, que no pudo evitar un gruñido de disgusto. Lo único que tenía claro era que, mientras él viviese, los espíritus no acosarían a nadie más, así que, pasase lo que pasase en cuanto se quedase sólo, tenía que intentar, por todos los medios, permanecer con vida. Por lo menos había averiguado el sentido de la quemadura, había sido la marca que habían dejado al inmiscuirse en su vida…

Alice salió, dejando algo de intimidad a los profesores. Sydney se acercó a su asistente y se sentó junto a él. Dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en su hombro.

-Volveremos pronto a por ti.

-Tened cuidado… si me ocurre algo, irían a por vosotras. No sé de cuánto tiempo dispondréis antes de que…

La profesora Fox le interrumpió al abrazarlo fuertemente. Nunca se había mostrado tan afectiva con él, pensó Nigel con una sonrisa triste.

-Ni lo pienses, siquiera. Nada va a ocurrirte. Lo siento tanto… todo esto es por mi culpa.

Nigel se separó de su jefa con suavidad.

-No ha sido tu culpa. Lo que vas a hacer es algo bueno, vas a dar descanso a un montón de almas- no mencionó que tal vez la suya fuese una de ellas-. Sé fuerte, Syd. Necesito que lo seas por mí, yo soy el cobarde. Necesito que me digas que todo va a estar bien.- añadió en un susurro.

-Tú no eres un cobarde, Nigel- Sydney se levantó y besó la mejilla del inglés-. Acabaré con ellos aunque sea lo último que haga. Sólo aguanta un poco más.

-Intentaré establecer una charla animada… ¿de qué crees que se puede hablar con unos espíritus de 1800?- comentó el británico con una sonrisa. Mientras, Mary gritaba en su mente y él repetía en su interior que no iba a hacer daño a nadie, que la única persona… el único ser con el que estaba enfadado realmente era con ella. Jamás le haría nada a Sydney, antes moriría que… ¡glup!, ahora sí que había metido la pata.- Vete, Syd. Sal y cierra la puerta- le dijo con expresión aterrada- ¡Vete ya!

Nunca había visto a Nigel emplear ese tono de voz, ni siquiera con los alumnos más bulliciosos de la Universidad. La cazadora comprendió que las voces habían vuelto e hizo amago de volver a sentarse. Estaría con él, no lo iba a abandonar ahora. Pero Nigel la conocía bien, y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, la había empujado con fuerza fuera de la habitación mientras le pedía disculpas. Cerró la puerta.

-Cierra ya, por favor.

Sydney sostenía la llave sin saber si volver a entrar o cerrar. Alice apoyó su mano en la de ella.

-Estás perdiendo un tiempo que puede hacerle falta- dijo con dulzura.

Sydney asintió con los ojos llorosos y giró la llave en la cerradura.

* * *

-¿Conoce a alguien que practique vudú?

-Señorita Fox, soy una monja católica…

-Tiene razón, no estaba pensando con la cabeza.

-Estará bien, es un hombre fuerte.

-Sí, Madre, lo es. Pero está convencido de que no.

-No se va a rendir tan pronto. Usted le importa mucho y no permitirá que le ocurra nada si puede evitarlo.

Sydney se detuvo y consideró las palabras de la monja hasta que Alice interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Pero será mejor que no nos detengamos.

-Tal vez Samantha pueda ayudarnos. Nigel dice que la muchacha tiene el don de aparecer cuando se le necesita.

-¿Samantha? ¿La niña que se fue?

Sydney asintió.

-Pero regresó para contarnos la historia de Mary… si su madre busca el brazalete, es posible que sepa cómo usarlo.

-No creo que quiera anular sus poderes- Alice recordaba a la madre de Sam, tan sofisticada e insoportable, con aquellos aires de grandeza… Durante la hora que duró aquel primer encuentro, Alice se tuvo que recordar varias veces a sí misma que era una monja y no podía dejar que las palabras que le venían a la mente saliesen por su boca. La niña debía pensar algo similar, pues no dejaba de mirar a su madre y suspirar, resignada. Lo que Alice no se había imaginado era que esa mujer tuviese la suficiente inteligencia como para urdir todo aquel plan.-Entonces ¿qué hacemos? ¿Sentarnos a esperar a que aparezca?

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir la cazadora-. Si ella es una pieza de este rompecabezas, aparecerá. Mientras, debemos pensar en una alternativa.

-Hay una Hermana… la hermana Kayla, es de Louisiana, no digo que por ser de ahí tenga que saber magia, pero tal vez sepa de alguien que nos pueda ayudar.- recordó Alice, pensando en qué le iba a decir exactamente para que el resto de la Congregación no creyese que se había vuelto loca.

* * *

Nigel se miró las manos. ¿En qué momento exactamente había decidido intentar abrir la puerta? Todavía sujetaba el pomo y el dolor de su hombro derecho indicaba claramente que había cargado contra la puerta varias veces. Se separó despacio. Por precaución, Sydney le había quitado el reloj. Tal vez la profesora fuese Mcgiver y pudiese fabricar un arma mortal con él, pero a Nigel no se le ocurría de qué forma podía resultar peligroso… lo que sí sabía era que desconocía por completo cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y, lo que era peor, tampoco sabía durante cuánto tiempo había perdido el control de su mente. Lo último que recordaba era estar sentado en la cama, con un horrible dolor de cabeza, posiblemente había cerrado los ojos, sólo un ratito… ¡Se había dormido! ¡Se había dormido y ellos habían asumido el mando! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

* * *

Kayla no conocía a nadie, pero la hermana Susan había oído hablar de una mujer que se había instalado en un pueblo cercano y decía que realizaba rituales mágicos… tal vez ese era su día de suerte y se trataba de vudú. Cuando la Madre Superiora se giró hacia Sydney, ésta ya había salido corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Alice suspiró, ya estaba mayor para esas carreras.

* * *

Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza entre las manos, Nigel era la viva imagen de un hombre derrotado. ¿Cómo podía haber aguantado Hope Stevens tanto tiempo escuchando aquellas voces? La desesperación se adueñaba poco a poco de él, sentía que ya todo daba igual, por él podía acabarse en ese mismo instante… No, no daba igual, se decía, había que terminar con aquella maldición, tal vez así Margaret y Sarah podrían descansar al fin, ellas se lo merecían. No era justo que una niña de cinco años tuviese que sufrir una muerte tan atroz, pero menos justo era que su espíritu estuviese condenado a vagar durante siglos. Tenía que resistir, enfrentarse a esas voces que le empujaban a hacer lo que ellos querían. Tenía que lograr que la incesante charla de Mary y Charles le resultase indiferente. A fin de cuentas, no debía ser tan distinto a conseguir trabajar en la mesa contigua a la de la anterior secretaria de Sydney, Claudia. Si ella, con su eterno parloteo, no le había vuelto loco, pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica, entonces estos fantasmas no tenían nada que hacer.

De pronto tuvo la sensación de que no estaba solo. Con sumo cuidado, por si la compañía no resultaba agradable, levantó la cabeza y miró a su izquierda. Pese a lo increíble de la situación, sonrió agradecido.

-¿Eres una alucinación?- preguntó

Sarah sacudió su cabecita en un gesto de negación. Había venido para que no estuviese solo.

* * *

En el pueblo todo el mundo había oído hablar de Sheila, ayudaba a muchas mujeres con sus pociones amorosas y consejos para lograr la atención del ser amado. Alice miró a Sydney, escéptica.

-¿De verdad la gente cree en esas cosas?

La monja había resultado bastante tolerante con el asunto de la magia, el brazalete y los fantasmas, a fin de cuentas, creer en Dios también implicaba creer en el demonio y éste podía manifestarse de múltiples modos. Pero de ahí a creer que con escribir el nombre del ser amado y decir unos cuantos "abracadabra" se arreglaban todos los problemas del corazón, había un mundo. Sydney se encogió de hombros, lo único que quería era saber si esta mujer podía o no ayudar a Nigel.

Sheila había oído hablar del brazalete, y de sus peligros. En cuanto Sydney comenzó su historia, la mujer ya había cogido una bolsa y, dentro, había metido un par de libros, velas y unos saquitos.

-¿Cuánto hace que apareció la quemadura en el brazo de tu asistente?- pregunto colgándose la bolsa del hombro.

-Dos días.

-Entonces debemos darnos prisa.

Y el extraño grupo formado por una cazadora de reliquias, una monja y una curandera, se dirigió rumbo al Convento de Santa María.

* * *

Sarah se removía inquieta.

-Son ellos, ¿verdad?

La pequeña bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Puedes irte si tienes miedo- dijo Nigel dulcemente y son poder creerse que estuviese consolando a un fantasma-. Yo también tengo miedo, ¿sabes?, y también me gustaría poder irme de aquí. Ve con tu mamá.

Sarah no dijo nada, sólo clavó su mirada en el inglés, que hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Si lo pensaba fríamente, estaba hablando con un espíritu, ¡eso desafiaba toda la lógica! A lo mejor se había vuelto loco. ¿Y si toda esa aventura había sido un producto de su imaginación? ¿Y si no había cripta, ni joyas, ni pasadizos? ¿Y si las miradas tristes de Sydney eran porque había perdido la cabeza y le hubiese encerrado ahí para siempre? Sus recuerdos ahora eran diferentes, sin espíritus. Miró su brazo, la quemadura no estaba, tal vez no hubiese estado nunca ahí…

¡Cielo Santo! ¡Era eso! Se había vuelto completamente loco, todas las veces que parecía que Sydney creía su historia, sólo era que ella le seguía la corriente, por pena. Nigel ahogó un sollozo, no podía estarle pasando aquello a él. Se sentía invadido por una enorme tristeza, todo carecía de sentido. Solo había un enorme vacío en su interior. Él, Nigel Bailey, había perdido la cordura por completo, seguramente Sydney estuviese ahora reservándole plaza en algún psiquiátrico… Un momento… ¿Era Sydney real? De pronto tuvo la sensación de que llevaba mucho en esa habitación, meses...tal vez años… En su cabeza resonaba la voz de su hermano, susurrándole a una monja:

"_-El pobre no ha podido superar la muerte de nuestros padres, una pena, una mente brillante echada a perder"_

Nigel se hundió más en su miseria. Nunca había ido a Toronto, jamás había trabajado para Sydney Fox. Se incorporó y golpeó la pared con rabia hasta que su puño comenzó a sangrar. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y el inglés cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

N.A: Ahora sí, prometido, el próximo capítulo es el último... **CellyLS**, hay una parte dedicada a tí, ¿Sabes cuál es?


	19. Epílogo

Epílogo

Nigel abrió los ojos. Se sentía en paz. No sabía cómo había llegado a aquella cama, pero estaba a gusto. Una mano le apartó el cabello de los ojos.

-Vaya susto nos has dado- le sonrió Sydney.

-¿Syd?- el inglés miró a su jefa, confuso.

-Se ha terminado, se han ido.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en la cabeza del británico, se incorporó y se apartó de Sydney hasta donde la pared se lo permitió.

-No, tú no existes y yo estoy en algún hospital psiquiátrico de Inglaterra, imaginando que soy el asistente de una buscadora de tesoros que…

Sydney le dirigió una mirada triste.

-¿Qué te han hecho, Nigel? Soy real, esto es real. Todo lo que puedas pensar lo han hecho ellos, Mary y Charles. No podían controlarte, te resististe demasiado y provocaron esos falsos recuerdos. ¡Claro que eres mi asistente! ¡El mejor que he tenido nunca!

-Necesito dormir- susurró el inglés volviendo a tumbarse. Se sentía como si le hubiesen exprimido toda la energía y mantener los ojos abiertos y hablar fuese una tarea exhaustiva. La profesora Fox observó el lento subir y bajar del pecho de su asistente, se había vuelto a dormir.

-¿Cómo está?- Alice levantó la vista de sus papeles.

-Creo que estará bien… Mary y Charles han conseguido que crea que está loco, y que su vida ha sido una ilusión.

-Vaya, eso es muy desmoralizador.

Sydney se dejó caer en una silla.

-Sólo espero que sea capaz de recordar quién es en realidad.

Sheila había limpiado los restos del ritual, no eran cosas que quedasen bien en un convento y tampoco sería fácil explicar qué estaban haciendo ahí. En cuanto terminó, bajó a reunirse con las otras dos mujeres y le tendió el brazalete a Alice.

-Todo suyo, con lo que le den por él podrá reformar este sitio, al menos el tercer piso, que está en bastante mal estado.

-Me parece que no lo quiero- la Madre Superiora no era supersticiosa… bueno, efectivamente no lo era, no podía haber pensado un tiempo verbal más adecuado.

Sheila sonrió.

-Es una joya normal, ahora. Ha quedado libre de magia.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- quiso saber Sydney.

-Bueno, el ritual salió bien. No tiene por qué no funcionar.- Sheila apartó un rizo pelirrojo de su cara y lo colocó detrás de una oreja.-A la gente le gusta eso de las cuatro palabras y la poción para el amor eterno, pero la magia de verdad es esto... Supongo que lo otro asusta menos, y algunas tenemos que comer- añadió guiñando un ojo a Alice, que hizo un gesto de reprobación sin ocultar una sonrisa divertida-. ¿Cómo está él?

-Aún es pronto para decirlo.

Sydney repasó mentalmente los hechos. Habían llegado al convento y subieron al tercer piso, al lugar en dónde se encontraba el cadáver de Mary. Sheila hizo unos cuantos dibujos en el suelo y realizó el ritual. Cuando acabaron, las tres bajaron a comprobar cómo estaba Nigel y lo encontraron inconsciente en el suelo. Lo acostaron en la cama, donde durmió un par de horas mientras murmuraba cosas como _"Nada es real" "Todo mentira"_. Cosas que Sydney no comprendía… hasta ahora.

* * *

-Me alegro de que el brazalete sirva para algo. Es genial que ninguna de las familias lo quiera y se haya vendido a tan buen precio… ¿Alguien ha considerado decirle a la madre de Sam que ya no tiene poder?- El comentario de Nigel hizo reír a Sydney y a la Madre Superiora. Le había costado lo suyo, pero Syd había conseguido convencer a su asistente de lo que era real y lo que no.

-Supongo que se dará cuenta ella sola. Sheila ha asegurado que no se le podrá restituir la magia.

-Y la familia de Kate ha sido muy generosa con su donativo- apuntó Sydney.

-Ha sido gracias a vosotros, si no hubieseis desentrañado todo el misterio. La historia de los Howards puede ser contada ahora… al menos casi toda.

Nigel le dio las maletas al taxista, que las llevó al coche. Le tendió la mano a la Madre Superiora, quien le sorprendió con un abrazo.

-Me alegro de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad.- dijo.

Ahora era el turno de Sydney de despedirse, tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser aquella la última vez que viese a la monja. Luego agarró a su asistente del brazo.

-Y creo que ahora nos vamos a tomar unas merecidísimas vacaciones.

El inglés miró a su jefa sorprendido.

-¿Vacaciones…? Creía que íbamos a volver a la facultad.

Alice sonrió y saludó con la mano antes de cerrar la verja. Podía oír la conversación de los profesores mientras se alejaban, caminando despacio.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-A dónde quieras- contestó Sydney sin soltar el brazo del inglés-. Aunque… yo había pensado en Louisiana…

-Sydney…

La cazatesoros rió mientras apretaba el brazo de Nigel, era estupendo que todo volviese a ser como antes.

* * *

N.A. Pues esto es todo amigos! Espero que no os haya defraudado el final...Se puede reescribir, sólo teneis que pedirlo, soy vuestra humilde servidora!

Especial agradecimiento a **CellyLS**, a quien considero desde ya como una gran amiga, por su enoooooorme apoyo, y es que si no es por ella creo que no hubiese retomado el fic, gracias a tí tengo más ganas de escribir que nunca.


End file.
